FateMutatio
by MilitaryMaid
Summary: Experiment, on the future of the Fate and touhou universes and how they would clash, magi are even rarer this days youkai are stronger, what would the grail war be considered for youkai and what Kirisames would be considered for the magus association?
1. Chapter 1

The little girl sat down on the side of the table, she was always weirded out by the white haired homunculi, she could feel the mana fading from them their bodies slowly decaying. At first she liked to tell them how much they had left, some went crazy and tried to escape to have a little life, those would most likely die sooner out of the magical fields of the house, others committed suicide and few others already knew and didn't care. She looked at the head of the table, her mother was there smiling, looking back, she stood out for her features asides from her other parent. Both did not share the european arian features, the one at the head of the table had brown hair and brown-greenish eyes, mudwater as she said. The other sitting at her right had dark short hair both Japanese in their features.

Her mother put out her pipe and began eating, her portion was larger than anyone else on the table. It was not to show authority or to demean the others, she actually had a faster metabolism and had to eat more. She was accepted as the head of the family for many reasons. Jubstacheit was programmed to give up his place as head of the family if a non-artificial member of the Einzbern family showed up. Actually the bloodline was kept solely by Humunculi from decades ago, and whoever held the family crests was to be considered the lawful owner of the whole Einzbern state.

Mamizou actually held said crests, she even created about a third of the spells written in them. Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern was created with the help of that tanuki, more than an apprentice of the Einzbern family she was a colleague when Nils von Einzbern grew old and realized his chance of having children was gone he gave the family seals to Mamizou, she held the same ideals of the family. Though she had no ambition and left the whole operation to Justeaze. Mamizou wanted to save her kind first and address human matters later, they as a species were not in danger as for tanuki in the other hand died every day for their furs. Mamizou and her teacher had both developed the tenth transformation, the ultimate goal of every alchemist human or kori. They learned to transform the soul.

Transforming a soul would mean that the whole character of said thing was to be changed too, it was not only the sorcerer's stone but the key to immortality and reality itself. The tanuki of the ten transformations left the family that taught her advanced magic without knowing she was taking their most valued secret, Nils never told this to Mamizou but he never trusted humunculi to their secret and thus the third magic was lost.

Human magi started to disappear, their magic was slowly fading not on the living ones but no new ones were being born with very few exceptions. In the other hand tanuki and foxes were born with magical abilities at an unprecedented rate, the lack of danger in human life was making the magical genes in them to deactivate, as for kori they were experiencing more stress than ever. The magus association was desperate and when they learned that kori were growing quickly they asked them for help.

Mamizou owning around 25% of all the mining companies in the world used all that money to found charities and kori organizations. The foxes and tanuki were unified in a single syndicate which obviously held her as chairman because of all the influence she held. She made Sado a paradise for tanuki and turned an endangered species into vermin, she made them rich too. If anyone was to be the leader of said syndicate was Mamizou, she held respect for foxes despite what the legends said, foxes are known to be liars so even themselves admitted the tanuki leader was not a fox hater after all.

When the human magus reached for the animal ones they asked directly for Mamizou, she gladly accepted a fusion between the two organizations it was more convenient for kori (who quickly outnumbered human magi). Mamizou was no longer the leader but she didn't really mind, after all her dream was fulfilled at last, now tanuki and foxes didn't have to fight for territory.

She then heard of the rumors of how the Einzbern family had lost the third magic, something she helped discover was now lost to them. She contacted the old man and before she could say anything else he did what he was programmed to do, he gave up the power he held on the family and gave it all to Mamizou.

During all those eventful years she had grown closer to Nue, they eventually married during the fusion of the human and beast magi. Nue was the one who proposed to move to Germany, it was a calm place and she could move more freely in a castle, there Mamizou got pregnant and had a child. Kriemhild von Einsbern, they chose a name more fitting for the family since she was to become head of it eventually. An Eldritch creature like Nue but with stronger shape-shifting abilities, Mamizou and Nue tried to train her but their methods were a bit harsh for a little girl. They both were born in hostile environments and had to learn magic to survive, Kriemhild didn't have the need to learn like that and thus she was taught by someone more gentle.

Illyasviel von Einzbern, turned into a familiar by Nue, kept alive by her mana. She proved to be patient and gentle though her upbringing also made her stern and strict. Illya was taught magic in hostile ways too and thus she disliked those methods as much as Kriemhild did. Mamizou and Nue did not oppose to her being their child's teacher, she was very skilled and with Nue's connection she knew all the spells Nue knew. Mamizou kept her ten transformations to herself until the kid was old enough, if she showed them too early she would turn insane.

This was the late family history, Kriemhild stretched, a pair of ears appeared along with a pair of metallic wings. Illya nudged her on the arm though Nue stopped her "Let her rest for a bit, she only has to hold human shape when in public" Illya nodded and petted her student, the girl relaxed even more and twitched her ears. Mamizou stared at her "You are overacting… What are you up to". Tanuki were always mischievous Mamizou knew when something was up from experience.

Illya now looking as old as Nue sighed "I talked to Krimy about the grail war"

Nue smirked and flew over the table taking Kriemhild's hand "You've already got the seal?" Mamizou stood up and walked behind her daughter "We just received the package from the Berlin museum, just never lower your guard he is too unpredictable" Nue smiled

"Do not take her lightly, after all she is our child"

They finished eating and went to the chapel, Illya was nervous and hid behind Mamizou and Nue. Kriemhild held the package and opened it with one of her wings, she lacked the reptilian ones probably a gene that was smothered by the mammal genes of Mamizou. She took out a stone with blue and gold tiles on it, placed it near the circle.

The girl took out a notebook and started writing runes on the paper, placed four of them around the circle which started to glow once she finished placing the pieces of paper. She looked at the figure appearing before her, and laughed when he appeared. Illya knelt and hid behind Mamizou's tail, she was nearly crying.

"Back again huh? Seems like you halfbreeds really need me around" the girl stood next to him and chuckled

"True I am a mix of genes but you shouldn't take that as a bad thing" he laughed and looked at the girl

"What is this? A chimera is my master now? This will be fun." Mamizou sat on her tail leaving Illya exposed. Kriemhild went to her and petted her.

"She never showed fear, not even when with mommy Nue." Nue went close to Gilgamesh

"Is this really the strongest servant? He looks a bit too thin" Mamizu covered Illya again.

"Let her be… She has her reasons to be afraid. You want an interesting master king of heroes, my daughter is the best you can find." Gilgamesh laughed

"Alright then I will take her as my master, I'm already hooked with you guys"


	2. Chapter 2

The magus association reached to Marisa and offered her to be the next moderator of the grail war, she accepted in exchange for a couple of magic items she would choose later. They were desperate to hire her, the story of the war had the moderators either dying or turning rogue, the church was no longer trusted for that role, so the Catholics hired someone to take the place. Kirisame Marisa, few knew about her, most people considered her a rookie magician, she was the daughter of non-magi parents though Mamizou gave them the lead, that was good enough for everyone.

She herself realized that the grail was an artifact she would like to copy and thus sent her daughter to the war as a master. Marceline Kirisame, nobody even asked how she managed to be born given that Alice was her other parent, though to consider her a weak magician was an awful mistake. Both Marisa and Alice inherited their own crests to Marceline, which took years to implant into her magic circuits.

Marceline did not like the church so she rented a room in a hotel. That day she was going to summon her own servant, Alice had given her the cathalyst. She took it out from a piece of cloth, a piece of hair and a stone from a Chinese mountain. Marceline drew the circle with sand knowing that using stone to make this summon was the most proper thing. She didn't really care if she won the grail war, that was secondary, as her mother she wanted to copy the grail to study it more closely.

The heaven−born monkey,

whose conduct was so noble,

Left his island to drift with heaven's winds.

He sailed oceans and seas to find the Way of Immortality,

Deeply determined to do a great deed.

The predestined one should not have vulgar longings;

He can attain the primal truth without care or worry.

He is bound to find a kindred spirit,

To explain the origins and the laws of nature.

Of course to win wouldn't hurt either, they could keep the grail and copying it wouldn't be necessary. Marceline had the idea to summon him of all people, the main issue was that he would be easy to spot though he was maybe the toughest servant she could think of. The staff hit the ground making the whole building shake, the figure smiled and jumped around the room. He was playful yet carried himself with great respect, the monkey king, Sun Wukong.

"This place is amazing, you've got cable? Oh wow they have fruit salad on room service" Marceline slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a cherry.

"We need to speak… I brought you a gift" The monkey king quickly went to his master and took the cherry eating it, he spit the pit.

"Thank you, but one of those won't do" Marceline giggled

"You will get more Handsome Monkey King. You will get everything you want, a good deal you see? You get food and comfort in exchange to fight and defeat strong guys" Wukong laughed and held his staff

"You know what I like! It is a deal then, I'll fight strong guys for you! May I know your name master?" the girl bowed

"Kirisame Marceline. Sun Wukong I need you to hide your name and identity, this guys expect some European spear wielder, that way they will not expect you." the monkey scratched his chin with his foot.

"It is not exactly my fighting style, but anything to please my master! After all you had promised me a good payment for a job I love" Marceline nodded and called room service.

Wukong was a rather loud and playful servant, a loyal one too exactly what Marceline wanted. Even if he used his noble phantasm most would ignore because they were basing their magic from European sources, a Chinese legend would confuse everyone.

The food started coming, Wukong took a human shape and started to eat and drink, he had a taste for fruit though meat was good too. Marceline had picked this place on purpose, it was the hotel with the cheapest room service with a decent quality. Marceline walked to the balcony and set up some doll barriers around the place. She made sure the mana there was apparent, she wanted other magi to know she was in town.

She placed down a notebook, she crossed Lancer's name and smiled, wrote down her own name besides it "Kirisame Marceline, 25 years old, Servant: Sun Wukong" she then encoded the book and placed it inside her pocket. Marisa was not allowed to give her any information, she would be offended if her mother helped her cheat.

Marceline preferred to fight like Alice, Marisa's style was overwhelming but it needed a lot of mana, it was wasteful. Using the dolls gave her much advantage and the enemy could be just as overpowered with them with a lot less energy and skill needed. She knew this time most of the masters would be kori, human magicians under 50 were extremely rare and the only one left around with enough power to participate in the war was the Tohsaka heir.

Rin was too old to fight now, Shirou was never a big threat by himself. Marceline had searched their kid already, Tohsaka. Named after Rin's familiar which amused Marceline, it meant they didn't call their familiar by her name, but they respected her enough to name their kid after her. Tohsaka was just as old as Marceline, though she had some advantage. Tohsaka would never imagine a second generation mage would be strong at all.

It would be a good start, to take on the easy master maybe let the servant live and escape. The war would be already started and the movement of familiars around her would allow her to track the other masters easily.

She reached to a sleeping monkey and shook him a bit "We are leaving, I know who has the other servant" Wukong nodded and left with her taking his human form.

"Any information on the servant?" Marceline shook her head

"We'll go check on that. Be careful they have a familiar as strong as a servant" Wukong smiled and shook his staff as the size of a toothpick.

"I can take on them both! I took on all the gods at the same time this will be easy. With me the war will be over in one day" Marceline used a control to open a car, she went in.

"Some of these people will be strong too, underestimating them would mean death. That is our advantage, they will underestimate us. Fight them as if they were stronger than you" Wukong nodded

"A wise strategy. I am glad my master is no fool in war"

Wukong adjusted the seat and sat crouching on the seat. Otherwise he was too short to see, he admired the city "Liquid stone… I never imagined I would see that in my life. Now you have palaces bigger than mine. I wish the gods gave that gift to us"

"Maybe they had, China is the main power in the world now… Some of the top businessmen are shape-shifting monkeys" Wukong laughed and opened the window screaming outside.

"A true blessing! Buddha was right!"

She stopped Wukong hit his face against the windshield. "Next time tell me before you do that!" Marceline went down from the car and placed a talisman on it.

"We are here…"

She stared at the home, the gate looked simple but the leafs of the trees inside the property didn't move. Marceline knew this meant there was a strong barrier set up, the Tohsaka were ready for the war. She took a mushroom bomb from her pocket and pressed her finger at the drawing of an octagon, placed it on the ground and gently tossed it against the gate. She walked away slowly while the bomb rolled to the gate. Once it touched the barrier Marceline turned and covered her face. The bomb went off but the barrier didn't react at all, it was still untouched.

She then summoned two dolls with spears, they charged at the barrier, the spears crashed against the magic wall. They penetrated a little then the dolls exploded, the spear tips remained stuck to the wall, it slowly pushed them back. Marceline laughed and summoned more dolls to attack the same area again, they exploded with no effect at all.

Tohsaka reached Marceline from the back, she held her hand in place and shot a Gandr blast. The blond witch received the hit though the body fell on the ground spilling not blood but stuffing.

"Decoy… A weak magician using a cheap trick. Berserker, take care of her servant" a red and green mist started to form a human figure, it was a rather short person compared to most berserker. A female servant, red eyes, red clothing with a plaid pattern, the hair was green though. She ran towards Lancer and used a pink umbrella on her hands as a club.

Wukong took out his staff from his ear and made it look as if it appeared from nowhere instead of making it grow. He had even created an illusion to make it look like a spear and not a staff, Berserker was rather slow Wukong was capable of dodging her blows. He blocked one of the hits with the staff though he was thrown away by the sheer force of the hit, she was slow but she made up for it in strength.

"You Berserker are never the talking type huh? Oh well there goes the fun in this fight" he had to use a different approach.

Meanwhile the car where Marceline came in opened by itself, the talisman she placed in there was taken off and she suddenly turned visible. She had never left the vehicle, the tag was not for protection but to make herself transparent.

Marceline smiled and summoned five dolls, two took a defensive stance besides her and the other three attacked Arturia. The dark haired girl pulled out a jewel from her pocket and made it grow in size, one of the dolls crashed against it and exploded with a bigger force than the ones that hit the barrier. Those she had used at first were to throw her enemy off.

The barrier got broken easily while the other two dolls charged. Marceline was using the minimum, one gandr shot could stop one of the dolls but the explosion would hurt her with the debris, most likely not badly but badly enough to allow the other doll to close in. Arturia lifted her right hand, the command spells started to glow.

"Berserker, come to me and destroy these dolls!" the servant teleported next to Arturia and opened the umbrella, both of the dolls crashed causing no damage at all.

Marceline couldn't help it but laughed

"Hahaha! You wasted a command spell!" Arturia shot another gandr at Marceline, she dodged grazing the shot.

"I'll tell you a bit of information so I don't win right away… Kazami Yuuka can teleport on her own, and she was going to protect you anyway. That is her best quality, she will protect her master viciously, she didn't come earlier because you still had a way out, get the two dolls close and destroy one, the shock wave would have set the other off" Berserker growled and charged against Marceline, she extended her hand and called her broom. She flew up in the air dodging every attack from the enemy servant.

Arturia looked at her servant "H-how do you know her name? After all the trouble I've gone through!" Marceline kept flying away, Lancer was closing in, he jumped up and struck Berserker tossing her away, he then charged to resume his fight.

"Let me guess, a rather obscure servant with a lot of power" she flew down and moved to the side, a blue flash grazed her. The king of knights had joined the fight. Tohsaka noticed how easily Marceline dodged the attacks, she was sensing the mana in the environment.

"Lancer! Change!" Wukong heard those words and took a hair from his head, chewed it and spilled the pieces yelling "Change" the pieces started to glow golden, a noble phantasm was activated, there was a whole army of smaller lancers. They left the battle with Berserker and went in aide of Marceline.

The little lancers attacked the original Arturia she parried with her sword and killed a few but there were as many as pieces of the hair that was chewed. Marceline stepped to her side again dodging another gandr shot, this time not from the young Tohsaka. The old one was there standing at the gate of the mansion.

"Enough playing around, we will not lose to someone like you!" still proud still strong, Rin was old but still as skilled. Marceline showed no fear when Rin showed up, she seemed to be waiting for that.

"I had never presented myself properly! I am Kirisame Marceline, second generation in the Kirisame bloodline" she drew the sleeve of her blue and black dress back. It was covered in yellow crests all up to the wrist. Rin gulped seeing those things.

"Arturia… Get in the house right now!" how could a second generation mage have such magic? Those seals were many times more dense than the ones she had, they covered her whole arm. Rin was scared to see that Kirisame wore a dress that covered her whole body up to her neck, those dresses were out of fashion. She probably had her whole body covered in them. All of this happened within fractions of a second, Rin's mind was working at maximum capacity.

"Shanghai doll" Marceline could have cast that spell without saying a word, she was just doing it to sound more dramatic. The whole street got suddenly crowded with those dolls, they were all holding their weaponry pointing at Arturia. It required very little mana to do something like that, the dolls already existed but were kept in an undetectable extension spell. They were cast out by destroying the space they were being kept in which instead of taking mana from the user would give it to them which would be more than enough to control the dolls. On paper it sounds simple but pulling it off was hard, an attack that requires little energy but a lot of skill. Marceline made it sound easy, probably she was using just a fraction of the seals.

To Rin all of this looked like slow motion, the dolls falling from the sky aiming at her daughter, each one of them with an explosive load high enough to blow her to pieces, all of them armed. Saber being held back by a small army of Lancer servants. If berserker left the battle with Lancer again it would leave him free to do anything he pleased.

"We will fight with you!" Rin turned around to see Shirou holding a sword on his hands. He was waiting to find the right time and attack Marceline but the opportunity never came, she never lowered her defense. Once he spoke those words the rain of dolls stopped to fall, Arturia ran into the house and collapsed once she reached the entrance of the gate back into the safety of the barrier. The hits of the two other servants was heard from the distance.

"We will fight with you please stop" Marceline smiled

"I like how you say with and not for" Rin nudged him with the elbow

"For for! She gives up please stop your attack" Arturia nodded nervously crawling away on her back, the dolls mid air still scared her even behind the barrier.

"So early? I was just getting started" Rin shivered

"I know… You didn't use even a tenth of what you had" Marceline made the dolls disappear. Shirou sighed in relief

"W-well you still need help to win against the other servants" Rin didn't seem happy about giving up so quickly, but she knew there was no other exit.

"Hey Tohsaka call off Yuuka" the girl stopped her slow escape and whistled. The servant teleported back inside the home and sat down on the grass. Arturia gulped seeing that indeed her servant could teleport, Kirisame already knew what to expect from Berserker.

Lancer came back using his staff to walk "She can heal… You could have told me" Marceline started to cast healing spells "So what? You've got me" He smiled and relaxed once the wounds were gone.

Marceline turned around and started to leave. "Forfeit another fight that isn't yours and I'll kill everyone you love before your eyes" Shirou felt a cold sensation on his back.

"What about us? Do you want us to fight for you?" Rin said it with a sarcastic note, Marceline turned around and pointed her finger at the barrier around the Tohsaka home. She fired an illusion cannon which slowly drilled through the barrier, then it shattered under the multicolored laser like glass.

"I'm fine thanks for worrying. Just be better prepared for the next time we fight"


	3. Chapter 3

Marisa was staring at her arm, covered in all those red marks, command spells from other wars always held by the church now she had them. No wonder why the last holders died, it was quite a power to have those many command spells. Marisa held her tsuchinoko and placed it on the ground. "No familiar should be around here… You can eat them" she whispered to her own familiar. The snake dashed into the darkness. Crows and mice cried in pain, some birds too, they were not wild the church had barriers to prevent them from coming.

She then stared at an envelope she had received, the paper looked old but smelled new. She opened the envelope and read it "The magus association is happy to announce you that you have been accepted to present an examination at the clock tower in England UK" she burned down the letter. It was the fifth she had burned in her life, most magicians died hoping to get one Marisa burned five.

Patchy had told her about those exams, if she showed up they would trap her and keep her locked in the tower for the rest of her life. There was true concern in Patchy's eyes. Marisa didn't need anyone's approval to be considered a good magician, she knew she was one period.

The tsuchinoko came back fatter than usual, Marisa held her up and pet her a couple of times. Crows then gathered around the church, she was a traditionalist if it wasn't crows it would be black cats. The tsuchinoko was the only weird familiar she had.

"We come here asking for shelter…" Marisa turned around and saw Rin along with her husband.

"I thought you were going to help your daughter"

"It was her idea that we came here for protection. How many dolls does she have?" Marisa smiled

"Ok you can stay here. She has around half a million of those things" Rin gulped, 30 stones filled with mana made her feel that her daughter was grossly under-prepared.

"Why are you telling us this?" Marisa walked deeper into the church getting some blankets.

"Because the dolls are not the best she's got."

"Now I know how Shirou feels..."

"Hey! I am not that bad" Marisa handed them the blankets.

They felt safer than ever in a grail war, the church was under very powerful protective spells. No eyes around the church, Marisa didn't allow the breach of any of the rules. What scared them the most, she looked as old as her daughter.

Inside one shrine there was a fox drinking tea in his original form, a shrine maiden came in.

"Kirisame has started moving" the fox nodded and made a hand signal, before him appeared a cloaked figure with a top hat.

"Let's not show up yet… This is a trick to lure more masters, she can track us if we send a familiar"

"Master then send me they will not detect me" the fox stared at his servant

"That is what I was going to propose."

"I'll come too then" said the shrine maiden.

"You want to die sister? They will think of you as the master. Danzaburo's daughter is around the city she would kill you even if you are not, it is a bad situation for us."

"I know that Ota but if we do nothing we are wide open for attack" the fox nodded and turned his sister into a commonly dressed human.

"Disguise assassin too, you check on Kirisame assassin checks on Tohsaka" a cockroach walked to the middle of the table. Aya, the sister stared at the insect.

"Either saving for the war or getting the shrine fumigated..." Ota laughed and caught the bug then ate it.

"Why do we need to fumigate?" Aya stuck out her tongue and left with assassin.

Meanwhile in the Matou home Sakura shivered. A tanuki in front of her blinked wondering why she was so disgusted.

"Don't look at me like that… It feels weird being eaten" the tanuki walked on the table and patted her on the shoulder.

"He probably sensed we were watching. Foxes are very territorial" the old woman grabbed the tanuki and placed him on her lap. Zouken had died long ago, the bugs finally reveled to him and ate his flesh, Sakura remained as the leader of the family. She adopted an orphan tanuki when the kori joined the magus association, the kid was very talented with the bugs. It was a family trait actually he was a descendant from Tochibo of Sado. Slowly the family was regaining popularity, many of the secrets of the Sado tanuki clan merged with the arts of the Matou family.

Sakura kept petting the tanuki, he relaxed and nuzzled close. "We could attack Kirisame though, we could use the bugs to set off those dolls of her. She can't have that many dolls" Sakura pet the tanuki more.

"Let's wait first, her mother sent a monster to kill all our familiars. Certainly the daughter has some tricks too" Tochibo giggled

"But our servant is pretty strong, the astra has no way to be stopped. She is still outside waiting for a challenger to come" Sakura set her son on the floor, he turned into a human, then left the house. Shinji walked in and brought dinner to his sister, ever since Zouken was gone he was nicer to her.

There was another version of the story of how Zouken passed away. He had tested the limits of how nice his granddaughter could be, she found it and finally used his own bugs to kill him. Shinji didn't know which one was true so he became more polite out of fear. Sakura wouldn't do anything against him, letting him live let him suffer, he kept the fear of those bugs, could barely sleep.

Kirisame Marceline was slowly walking to her home, she even stopped in a night club and shared a cocktail with her servant. Then went to the convenience store and bought some chips and popcorn, it was on purpose of course they were stalling. Once they finally reached an empty street (a thing they could have avoided) a gap opened before them, out came a lady wearing a gaudy purple armor and a metallic fan.

"Oh wow they really went out summoning Gensokyans this time" Marceline called her dolls to form a defense. She turned and bowed to the other master "I am not in disadvantage because you know my servant, I know yours too" Marceline smirked

"Shape shifter too huh? Wukong don't waste your mana on this" the master reverted to a less human form, she was a fox.

"Kirisame Marceline, my pleasure" the fox bowed

"Ran no Mae, current leader of the Mae clan"

Marceline sent a barrage of dolls at Ran, she disappeared, they were outmatched of course they would attack with illusions. Wukong attacked with his staff but Yukari left in a gap, then sent out a train with another, the monkey stopped it with his bare hands being pushed back until crashing against a building. The train then was kicked away being thrown away like a rag.

Ran twitched her ears. "Get out and help us!" Assassin squirmed a bit surprised she could be seen. The servant disappeared. Rider landed on the ground making it shake, Wukong stared at the white elephant and the tanned man over it. Both with golden armor, both proud of themselves. The staff became as thick as a human head and as long as a floor, Wukong kept carrying it like it was nothing.

"Monkey king! Hello there I wish I could tell who I am but it is a honor to meet a fellow king" Tochibo bowed at Kirisame.

"I wonder if Tohsaka was never that strong or if you are that good" Marceline changed the formation of her dolls, they shielded themselves and poised their blades.

"Greetings old man! No need to tell me who you are, that ride has only been seen once. King of the gods!" Indra laughed and drew his sword, it glowed red.

"Two against one..." Marceline got one of her hands inside her pocket, grazed her fingers at a wooden object.

Over the place there was a small green UFO, Kriemhild riding it and staring down the place. Gilgamesh was on a golden ship drinking a cup of wine.

"You are the first person I wouldn't mind sharing this ship with… And you have your own" Kriemhild turned on her back and fell, she floated up and got back up.

"Hey Rider and Caster are allying against Lancer… I am worried" Gilgamesh looked at the people there.

"Of who? The master doesn't look scared at all"

"Obviously. I am worried she will kill those two before we even have a chance of having fun with them"

"Oh I want to measure my strength with both Indra and Wukong, this is a problem really."

Kriemhild tossed the UFO down "Caster is just annoying I will take care of her while you go with Wukong and Indra" Gilgamesh spoke with sarcasm.

"You want me to fight two first class servants?" Kriemhild flicked Gilgamesh on the forehead.

"If you don't I will feel very disappointed in you" she flew down starting to throw lasers without minding who she hit.

In the ground an UFO fell near Caster, she looked at it and moved away before it exploded. Kirisame gripped the wooden talisman in her pocket. She released it once she saw Kriemhild was preparing herself to fight Caster. She deployed her wings, a tanuki tail and a pair of ears. She was not going to hold back one bit, she was going to put all her concentration in the fight not in hiding her shape.

Lancer and Rider blinked at the sight, they didn't know why another master showed up to help them. Two swords fell upon them, both deflected them quite easily. Gilgamesh came down still on his ship, Rider got on his elephant and charged at him flying up. Wukong held the blade that fell and threw it at Archer.

Yukari was trying to use her portals to fight Kriemhild but she never seemed to aim right, her position was not well defined at all. She retaliated with lasers that changed direction and split into many new ones. Caster escaped through a gap and appeared away, she needed to do that again Kriemhild was doing this while writing down runes in a small notebook.

Ran glanced at her servant, Kriemhild was clearly setting a trap by keeping Caster busy with her own lasers. Even tochibo had a better servant than her, she didn't have much of an issue with losing to Kriemhild after all she was Danzaburo's daughter though her servant losing so easily was more humiliating. She tried to turn back and help Caster though an array of dolls stopped her forming a mesh. She could walk freely on there but the dolls would be too close.

Tochibo was trying to use his bugs to attack though the dolls shielded themselves and fended against them with their own blades, though it was a battle of numbers, there were more bugs than dolls and they exploded randomly. Marceline pulled out a mushroom talisman and threw it behind her, it spread and burned the ground. Ran tilted her head wondering why she would do that, Tochibo showed real concern.

"Let me guess there was some poisonous beetle crawling around behind." Marceline made every single doll explode and pointed at Tochibo with her right hand. The tanuki covered himself with the remaining bugs. Marceline quickly aimed at Ran and shot a multicolored laser at her, she grazed the shot though her left arm was wounded.

"Tanuki! Help me!" Tochibo glanced at Marceline who had aimed her left hand at him. He kept the bug barrier on. He could certainly help Ran but doing it so would draw some mana and weaken the barrier.

"She doesn't have that much mana help me!" Marceline shot her again in the arm.

"You think so? I am still waiting to be surprised. Tamamo no Mae and Tochibo Danuki were known as gods! Really are you all that's left of those families?" Ran growled and turned into a giant bake kitsune.

"Gandr" she shot a red laser that did nothing to the monster aproaching at her.

"See this Tohsaka? That is what comes with those cheap spells" She yelled at the air, Tohsaka was watching from afar she clenched her teeth. She saw how Marceline put her hands together and rolled on the air forming four balls of different colors, a spell which required affinity to all the elements. Some old ritual forgotten in time brought back by the Kirisame family. One of the first spells Marisa knew and one of Marceline's favorites.

Tohsaka whispered its name, Orreries sun, an ancient spell used to summon the power of the five elements, ether to create the four remaining ones. She thought of it to be a myth, some spell written on paper but never proven correct, but there it was. Kirisame struck down the fox with one of them and started to shoot many bullets from the orbs. Meanwhile her servant was too busy to even help her, Kriemhild was proving to be as strong as her mother told her an Einzbern could be.

Matou was something she expected, the tanuki enclosed himself in a barrier while his servant prove to be a match for Gilgamesh. The elephant could parry the shots too and they even had time to counter with some fire blasts.

More lasers came out from the orbs Marceline summoned, Ran's transformation disappeared in smoke leaving a wounded fox on the ground. Kriemhild had managed to place some runes on the floor and enclosed the area in which Yukari could move, she was caged inside the circle. The real Yukari could easily break the circle herself but it would require a lot of mana, mana that Ran did not have, she was still a one tailed fox. She was probably just a test, the catalyst of course given by Yakumo Ran and test Yukari's strength, the next war Chen would probably be the master, that time one would need to beware. Marceline thought all of this while staring at the wounded fox trying to limp away with a bad paw, she pointed at her head.

"No more Caster, no more grail war for you. I see you again and you are dead" the fox closed her eyes scared, her paw shined red and Yukari used her own metallic fan to cut her own neck. Tochibo needed a new plan to take on Marceline, that girl was from a very new family but she should never be taken lightly.

Kriemhild pouted completely disappointed she couldn't get to dissociate Yukari into an undefined blob. She made the paper runes disintegrate before anyone else could try to copy them, it wouldn't work since they didn't held the seed of unknown though anyone could know.

Lancer was sitting on his staff and staring at the sky. "Never expected that human to be so strong. Indra is having a hard time making him yield." Marceline looked at them and waved her hand.

"They are going easy, testing their own strength… We should go now, let them have their fun we fight them later." She knew Tochibo wouldn't try anything new with her, he certainly held more secrets though using them all in the first battle was a foolish move. He would wait first for someone else to weaken Marceline.

She shot an illusion cannon to Tohsaka who was staring from a building far away, Berserker teleported in front of the laser and blocked it. Marceline waved and left with her servant walking calmly away.

"That spell is that accurate?!" She looked at the skies, metal and fire were starting to rain near that area, the elephant Indra carried was just as the legend said, independent on his own it was like a berserker servant working completely separate from the heroic spirit. Yuuka at least would not be much of a problem, she had great reflexes and her umbrella would allow her to resist an atomic blast without any effort among other things Arturia ignored. Marceline stopped the fight not because she really was disappointed in Arturia, it was because she knew her servant could very well kill Lancer if given enough time.

Shirou actually saved the enemy, Berserker would do anything to save Arturia, that was the best of Yuuka's traits, she protects those close to her viciously. She needed to keep Tohsaka scared of her own spells to cloud her mind, to make her slip, her sending her own family to the church was one of them. Now she only had to take care of one Tohsaka not three.

Marisa got out of the church on her broom and quickly crossed the city to retrieve Ran, she went back as quickly as she came. The fox shivered thinking it would be Marceline, Marisa looked down and petted the animal.

"She asked me to come and get you… Other masters might come and kill you before you reached the church" Ran squealed and held the broom tight. She was soon to be safe while the war ended.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir Caster is dead, she and her master tried to ally against Lancer he got them killed at 2300 hours yesterday, north city. Lancer and Kirisame remain untouched, Archer and Einzbern about the same."

The tanuki was holding a bottle of beer in front of him a microwaved dinner.

"Sit down, get yourself a drink. I thought Einzbern would be our greatest problem… Her mom trained grandma. Tochibo is a Sado tanuki too but his magic is purely from the Matou." the Coronel sat down after grabbing himself a drink.

"Aren't you too relaxed then? They know all your spells too then" the tanuki laughed and shook his head

"Part of them, grandma holds some family spells that go back from generations. Oroku exclusive. Of all the old families we certainly are the least… Impressive in our way of living, but don't think of me as sloppy. I once heard British officers never ducked in war, they strolled in the battlefield as if it was a park. This is my way of not ducking, do what I do every day" the servant had a swig of the beer and smiled.

"You certainly know how to put trust in the hearts of your men. Even if your men is just a single person, my sword is with you sir."

"Thank you Saber. Now we need to come up with a strategy to attack, they know that we are no amateurs, no fool summons a Saber."

"What do you know of Einzbern's spells?" the tanuki drew a scroll on the table.

"Danzaburo Futatsuiwa, the most skilled of all tanuki sages. The humans call her Mamizou. She taught many tanuki in Sado, the Oroku developed their own spells and passed them down" Saber smiled

"Those are good news, Einzbern will not expect some of your spells" the tanuki finished his beer.

"By the way do not call me sir, I am no military leader. Oroku Osho is my name, call me anything you like but Sir." the Coronel nodded.

"I sent some emails to the old tanuki and fox families. Most of them were afraid of the idea of getting into the grail war. One of them offered an alliance, a bold move really."

"They must be desperate" Osho nodded

"Foxes, unlike me they are afraid Einzbern will kill them. Danzaburo is their worst nightmare."

"Then we must plan with them. Are your wishes alike? That could be of help"

"Mhm, we both want a kori paradise. I believe them, they are in the same situation we are, forced by these modern times to live in a human shape we want a piece of land far from here. Maybe Gibraltar"

"For the UK to let that territory go you really need a holy grail" they both laughed.

"I'm serious about it…"

"I know"

Mamizou didn't tell this to her daughter but she was watching the war from afar, she would only intervene if she came close to death. Nue didn't know about this either, she would go overboard and destroy part of the city. She looked at her own hands, a mutation she was born with, kori usually have all their circuits in their tails so they prefer to remain in a human tailed form. If they lose the tail they at least remain human. Mamizou had actually circuits all around her body, around 80% of her body was covered in them her tail 99% as expected from an old sage. The circuits on her body held a close resemblance to Illya's probably because she was involved in the making of Justeaze, some design she left and the Einzbern continued when she was gone.

Or maybe it had to do with something else, she knew that all humunculi disintegrated when killed, unless done with the third magic which changed their soul to the identity of "human" and not magical being. Mamizou fully knew Justeaze was done before the discovery of the Third magic though there was still a grave to her in the castle, the last one to ever be in there everyone else died and left no remains behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Kriemhild sat down at the shop and started eating ice cream, tutti-fruti with sprinkles on it. Gilgamesh stared at the girl eating some vanilla gelato.

"Rider is too simple and Lancer made a run before I could face that staff" Kriemhild gulped down.

"If you fight against him close combat is a bad idea" Gilgamesh ate some of his treat.

"You really are a little girl. Maybe Mamizou had to come and fight this war herself"

"You can easily defeat him yes, but even with the Gate of Babylon making you able to summon that very same staff it won't be wise to use it"

"What do you mean? My skill is unmatched!" Kriemhild got another bowl besides the first one and started eating

"It is indeed, but that staff is very hard to handle, it weights 81 tons" Gilgamesh thought for a minute

"If I summon that very same weapon I won't be able to carry it…"

"His skin is almost indestructible from the heavenly peach though some of your blades can harm him"

"Then rider is our first go to"

"Bad idea…" she kept eating

"What is on him?! I had fought the sun god before this version will be no different"

"This version is a warrior, the sun god can be summoned in all the classes but the personality changes. You summon Saber you get Amaterasu, you summon Berserker you get Huitzilopochtli, Ra is his Lancer form. Rider is his strongest shape, Caster is his weakest" Gilgamesh dropped his spoon, he felt a bit of fear on his heart.

"Shamash was Caster I assume..." Kriemhild nodded and pat him on the shoulder.

"You will survive. Ea surely can stop his strongest Noble Phantasm"

"The elephant? He didn't seem that strong"

"That is a sub-servant a berserker he himself rides. At times disobeys his master, but you should take care of it too. If you hear Airavata I'd recommend you to prepare for a strong attack. If you hear Astra draw Ea as quick as you can" Gilgamesh looked closely at the little girl gulping down ice cream. Her eyes showed joy yes but it wasn't because of the place.

"You like this… The war" Kriemhild hopped off and payed the bill.

"No silly I like ice cream. Now let's go we have to find Saber, do not trust your eyes the master will probably shape-shift"

"Why not Berserker? The master seems to be pretty nervous from her last fight"

"Bad idea… Kirisame left Tohsaka alone not because she was bored. I smelled it, she was scared. She was afraid of something Berserker was going to do."

"What kind of legend is that? Kazami Yuuka is not an important name"

"I think she has another name, Kazami is what she calls herself I am sure that if we heard her human name many would hide in fear. There is only one record about Yuuka a small atlas, her entry is full of warnings, in a land where most people are monsters she is a monster even to them"

"Queen of monsters?" Kriemhild laughed

"Maybe that is one of her names, but I prefer we wait for her to show her abilities to allow us to come up with a plan"

"Stop pretending… You are not a dumb little girl."  
"I am a tanuki, there is a big difference between a tanuki and someone dumb… The tanuki plots while he acts like dumb" Gilgamesh smirked, he has glad his master was someone so amusing.

They both walked out and saw a tanuki sitting on the garbage bins, he was staring at them. Archer ignored the animal and moved away, Kriemhild smirked and charged against the little animal. Archer thought of her as insane for attacking such a small animal. The tanuki took some air and blew it out, a fireball got out of his lungs, Kriemhild dodged the ball hit Archer instead throwing him away.

"Servant?!" Gilgamesh quickly got rid of his civilian clothes.

"Hello Oroku, how is old Fireball?" The tanuki turned into a human male a bit chubby in complexion his clothes showed a low status.

"Nearby watching the fight, she isn't the type to knit sweaters you know?" Gilgamesh opened the gate of Babylon he was attacked from the back and thrown again somewhere else.

"Saber do not go easy on him" the western soldier nodded holding a Scottish broadsword.

"Oh you are a bad strategist I can tell servant fellow." Kriemhild started to fire some lasers, Osho used a fireball to push himself to the air then the smoke of the fire started to turn into little tanuki who started to attack Kriemhild, she had to use the lasers to defend herself instead of attacking.

She turned up, Osho was gone. "Come out and fight me! Do not be a coward!" a laugh could be heard from afar.

"There is a difference between a coward and a fool. I will not commit suicide by engaging in a duel."

Saber had managed to dodge all the blades that fell upon him, the sword he used to deflect only the most important hits.

Kriemhild on her own side created light animals on her side, familiars "Engel note: Angel aria" they were way faster and capable of casting illusions themselves a modification she had done in Illya's spell. Saber turned and slashed one of them in half, it turned into two new creatures. Two swords were thrown at him from behind they quickly closed in until they touched the skin on his back to slowly pierce his heart.

Kriemhild dusted herself off while Gilgamesh was laughing.

"Erase that smile of yours Archer, he is still alive" the place was empty, somehow he had gone away right before he was killed. Archer turned around and realized they were surrounded by an array of knives.

"This isn't Saber..." Kriemhild got closer to her servant and created more animals.

"We couldn't detect him… It's assassin"

"Staying out in the open with your servant, strongest master yes but not the smartest" Gilgamesh laughed

"They are kind of right. Masters should usually hide" Kriemhild looked around

"Saber and Assassin… The masters are allied no wonder we couldn't find them" the knives started raining, Kriemhild called a barrier holding a few of them before it broke, she shielded her own servant.

The body fell on the ground slowly decaying into leafs which were blown away by the wind. Gilgamesh looked at the pile. Inari looked at the leafs and turned around scared now, usually kori knew how to make copies of themselves with leafs but never for that long. Assassin and her sister had been looking at Kriemhild the whole day, now they had no idea where she was. Gilgamesh showed no sign to know where she really was, she was undefining her location.

Assassin walked into the scene, a long trench coat and a top hat, a pair of glasses hiding what little of his face showed. From the craftsmanship of the coat she was from old times, Saber wore an attire not contemporaneous but still modern. Gilgamesh was now alone, Assassin seemed to be better at making attacks from long range, he would need to get close. He used the gate of Babylon to throw an array of weaponry at them and charged closely to Assassin, Saber was busy enough fending off the blades, he just needed a few seconds to get rid of that weak servant. He grabbed a sword then hit thin air, Assassin was gone, she appeared away again. More knifes were around Gilgamesh used his noble phantasm to form a counter attack every single blade was struck down by one of Archer's daggers, all of them hit on the tip he saw every single shot being correct and on point.

He screamed and pulled out a knife from his shoulder, he didn't see it coming, it just appeared there in between the plates of his armor, it didn't come from the original attack by Assassin, he looked at the servant, he was retracting his hand, he had just thrown that knife but he didn't see it at all until it was inside. Gilgamesh looked at the knife, pure silver, a small distraction but Assassin was not moving at all. Another knife appeared on the same spot he was hit, he took this one off too, exactly like the first one silver too.

The knife was like the first one not only in design, every small detail even the sharpening was done equally as if they were the same knife, as if that same knife looked at a past version of itself. Gilgamesh opened his eyes and moved away a knife appeared on the same spot his head was just a moment ago, the knife passed and struck the ground.

"Time control… Now I know what to expect you are done for" he then felt the cold metal of the knife going through his eye, it had grazed him but wounded it irreparably. It was the exact same knife he had dodged a while ago, it laid there on the ground with his blood now. Assassin had moved them both back to the past and redone the shot knowing he would dodge. He could have been killed with that knife, he gulped down and felt a rush on his veins, adrenaline that came out of fear, excitement taking over all those feelings. Assassin would be a far better combatant than he had imagined, he was trying to wound Archer's eyes and therefore tamper with his aim.

Archer laughed and imagined Saber had used this opportunity to run and look for Kriemhild to protect his own master. Assassin stopped time and threw a new sphere of knifes around Gilgamesh, he created an even denser sphere around himself to counter the knives, daggers flew away hitting each knife and protecting him, the others would block Assassin's vision. He didn't try to throw a knife at his other eye.

Assassin was nowhere to be seen now, it was a small price to pay, to cover himself meant Assassin could easily go around and attack from somewhere else. His eyes still were of an Archer and so he could see good enough with one. He kicked the ground wondering where Kriemhild was, she should be close healing him, he could not even sense where she was.

He dodged a new knife this time it was different, it was one of his own daggers.

"You touched one of my treasures?! You have your own knifes!" another one fell from somewhere else, he was angrier now. Assassin was just mocking him, he had picked up all his blades and now was throwing them back at Archer.

Archer was now about to show the full extent of his noble phantasm and destroy the whole area around. He heard a voice inside of his head. "That is his plan, calm down look around" Gilgamesh bashed his head against his hand but looked behind, he managed to summon a sword and block Saber's hit. It was all a trap, Assassin would tip him off then Saber would finish the job.

Saber put away his sword and smirked, he was teleported next to Gilgamesh and punched him on the face. Archer looked at his blood dripping on the ground, kori were proving to be extremely good at creating tactics, those servants were not very strong but together and with a good plan they were very tough. Saber started to glow, clearly calling a noble phantasm. He had not touched any of those two and he had a wounded arm and eye, Saber would clearly get more damage done if he attacked too.

Assassin suddenly jumped out of a building and started running away teleporting his way in the sky. Saber disappeared right after Assassin left, he would not take on Gilgamesh alone. He then was capable of feeling Kriemhild's presence, she was not nearby but very far away. He could hear her voice in his mind again.

"Go and hunt Assassin, Saber is retreating to his place, Assassin is coming for me."

"Use a command seal you fool, we can win a few seconds"

"Just follow him create a distraction the master is panicking we need to cause fear into him"

"Vimana!" he jumped up and sat on the golden throne, he thought of Assassin and started to chase him, the servant teleported next to Gilgamesh and threw a single knife, he then hid in the blind spot he had created by wounding Archer's eye.

Gilgamesh turned around waiting for Assassin to attack, though he had hidden again, but he was standing there in the open if he had his both eyes it would be easy. Assassin teleported in front of the king of heroes.

"Vimana… That is an Indian name." Gilgamesh used the gate of Babylon Assassin easily teleported the blades away.

"I know its weakness then, the Mahabharata mentions the weakness of most celestial weapons and contraptions" Assassin hid in the blind spot again. Gilgamesh turned but Assassin kept hiding right where he could not be seen.

"I will kill you! How dare you sit in the same throne I do?!"

"You can't kill me as long as I am in the throne, as long as I am not attacking the throne will not allow you to attack" They were nearing the place Kriemhild was, there were two foxes, one dressed as a salaryman the other was a shrine maiden.

"Assassin will arrive soon I tell you!" the foxes were shaking in fear even though Kriemhild had done nothing but stand there. They were too afraid to try to attack, Danzaburo was known to always win duels against foxes they didn't want to find out if her daughter was any worse.

"Such fear she inspires into their enemies they dare not to move until she moves" Gilgamesh smirked.

"Now will you tell me why you haven't killed me yet? You used Saber to get a weakness on me, now you can very easily kill me" Assassin sat down next to Gilgamesh watching the match.

"Use your good eye and look closely to the male's hand" he noticed there was a red mark there, the master for sure, though one of the markings was a little faded.

"Command spell… He ordered you not to kill me? She is about to kill them you would very easily prevent this… Stopping time and throw a knife, repeat every time I dodge until you get the iteration right" Assassin gave a dagger to Gilgamesh, he was wearing leather globes.

"The last of your treasures I snatched. It is too bulky for me"

"You fight like those church guys… Light blades mixed with unmatched speed"

"No honey, they fight like me. I invented this style they modified it to be used without time control"

Kriemhild sat down and created a gohei to match that of Aya, then she created a tanuki familiar from her hair and gave it her own shape and slowly turned into a fully functioning clone. Aya threw ofuda at the clone but Kriemhild shielded the copy with a paper talisman. Rune magic was an old art, probably Mamizou was the only one left in this world knowing it, she surely had taught Kriemhild those spells.

Ota sat on the floor while Aya prepared homing ofuda, Kriemhild broke through them again with a paper talisman and threw a homing laser with her other hand. The clone charged directly to Ota using her wings as main attack.

He placed his hand on the floor which slowly formed a metallic object, it quickly grew taking pieces from the ground. It was a transparent sword, he grabbed it and it started to glow. He used it to parry the wings and went along their way until they reached the clone cutting it in half. It dissipated in the air.

"Bake and shake humunculi. You've got talent but we are the oldest Kori clan there is! Even older than the Sado one" he then broke the sword forming a small circle in the air with the light that came out of it. He grabbed a sword and pulled it out.

"The Kogitsune-maru! The power of Inari Okami flows through us both, and together we will not fall for your tricks tanuki!" Kriemhild smirked and made a hand sign.

"First transformation" smoke came out, the Inari got closer together, Aya holding up a gohei to protect themselves from any curse. Ota holding the sword to attack. Out from the smoke emerged a tall man, red hair and a spear on his right hand. A blue armor on his body with two holes on the head to allow the ears to breathe. Ota felt a chill down his back, it was all a trap, to get their god in their heads so she was capable to copy it. Tanuki rarely had to do this in groups to form a single local legend, the faith of the humans around would make this transformation particularly strong. Kriemhild had done that spell only on her own.

"Inari Okami…" Aya took a step back not really wanting to shoot anything at her own protector.

"You had put the life of your own kin when agreeing to join this war. I am very disappointed" Ota charged with his sword, Inari stopped the slash with his spear and easily threw him away. They were raised to admire that god, to trust him and thus believing him stronger than them, there was no way they could defeat that transformation.

The pieces of crystal Ota had used to summon his sword started to glow and grow. He stepped away glaring at Kriemhild. She was retreating too, the crystals were not her own doing, Aya grabbed her brother and ran with him. A seal was starting to form on the sky, then there was a rain of red blasts upon Kriemhild, she had to break the transformation and turned into stone.

"Hah she can't do two transformations at the same time!" Aya bashed him on the head.

"She can yet cast spells while doing one… Do not laugh she was about to destroy us both"

Kriemhild turned back to normal once the rain was over. She created many light humans all charging against the attacker shooting homing lasers. "Monstruous tanuki school" the human uttered some words and jumped up then crossed the place running at augmented speed, she punched Kriemhild who was in human shape.

"Hard to believe Kirisame nearly killed you all" Assassin jumped off Archer's ship and took Aya and Ota away. Kriemhild tried to use her light army to stop them but they were stopped by a giant crystal wall.

"I came underprepared for that fight, I thought Kirisame was a third class magician. You on the other hand I know exactly what to expect" a smell of herbs filled the area. Kriemhild flew close to Gilgamesh and started to heal his wounds. Gilgamesh called away his throne and landed on the ground Berserker was near and about to attack.

"Hey you plant dog, I will admit this your perfume is not cheap" Berserker emerged from the ground trying to pull Archer down. The gate of Babylon called enough swords to form a crater, Gilgamesh was not harmed at all though Berserker had received some wounds. She quickly healed them as if they were just mere scratches, quicker than any spell Tohsaka could use.

"Then I have to destroy you in one hit" he called a even greater array of blades than before which rained on her, Yuuka opened the umbrella and shielded the hits, dust got off the ground from all the impacts it received. Archer started to see a small glow he jumped to the side and a laser was shot, the umbrella was unmoved the servant unharmed.

She jumped off the ground with great strength and used the umbrella as a club. Archer tried to move away but he had gotten too close to her. He felt blood on his mouth, spat it in the direction of Yuuka.

"Of all the places to see you here…" Berserker held her umbrella with both hands and took a stance, the recoil needed to push her back would indeed be great. Gilgamesh felt again that rush of adrenaline, greater than ever. Of all the servants this Berserker was indeed not the strongest, but she knew Gilgamesh' fighting style way too well.

"Love ritual: Master Spark!" Berserker mentioned her noble phantasm which caused the umbrella to fire a giant laser, so big Kriemhild and Arturia had to hide. This was different than when Yuuka fired her own Master Spark, she had fired before without any reason just to make a duel fight. This was the real and original Spark base to many energy based attacks, considered a celestial weapon of its own.

Gilgamesh was thrown away even though he was holding a shield, it crumbled and fell into pieces. If he had not used it he would be dead for sure. Gilgamesh smirked, he knew now why Assassin had spared him, all the other servants were afraid of Berserker. He himself was a little afraid of her too.

"Sleeping terror. Believe me I am as glad as you to see you here again!" He again made it rain metal for the plant servant who just took the damage and started to heal it.

"Ishtar… Block!" Gilgamesh extended his hand but nothing happened, his connection to the gate of Babylon was severed. He glared at Yuuka and started to wonder, then felt a pain on his chest as he came to realize it. Ishtar was a nature goddess, the gate of Babylon, the gate of Ishtar depended on her and thus Yuuka was her boss, if she wanted she could force Ishtar to block a gate named after her to Gilgamesh.

Kriemhild saw this away and started to close in to the fight between the two servants, Arturia started to follow her. Kriemhild was flying so she got there a lot faster, she started to write many runes behind Gilgamesh while he fended off Yuuka using only brute strength, his armor starting to crack.

"What is the name of a treasure that is yours and yours only?!" Kriemhild was starting to form a circle.

"We will summon it, give me the name quick. You can't use the gate but if it is yours then you can call it using a summoning spell" Gilgamesh was pushed into the circle.

"Ea, my greatest treasure, mine and mine alone never stolen never wielded by someone else but me" the circle started to glow white, the sword slowly fell from the sky. Archer held it and used it to block the next of Yuuka's hit, he pushed her away. The umbrella was still unscratched, but that wouldn't be for long.

She divided into two different of herself and both attacked, one from afar shooting and the other closer using the umbrella. She used the hook to hold his hand and move it away every time he tried to activate the sword, Kriemhild was starting to fly away again. Many flowers and plants started to grow around his feet, he saw the glow of the umbrella again, the one next to him was going to shoot.

"Master Spark" the laser came out again he though used Ea before the laser reached him.

"Enuma Elish!" a red blast quickly overcame the Master spark and started to struggle, the whole ground around them started to melt into crystal, the place to glow as if it was the sun. Slowly the red blast overpowered the blue one and Yuuka was disintegrated. He fell on his knees panting, laughing. Kazami Yuuka, the god that hated him the most, Ishtar's mother, the very same god who would kill Enkidu. This version of Gilgamesh didn't live that yet, though he imagined there would be a reason why she hated him so much.

He then heard his master's voice in his head again "Go home, wait for me there" he could feel she was using a command seal. He then saw the other Yuuka jumping over him, about to pierce his heart with her umbrella. He was then in the middle of the Einzbern castle, he fell on the ground and checked if he could use the gate of Babylon again, he got a helmet without much of a trouble, at least that weakness would come over only if he was around Yuuka.

"I am sure I didn't kill a clone… Both had to be real" he fainted there exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

Tohsaka was drinking tea in her home alone with Yuuka on the other side, she looked oddly calm for a Berserker. Gilgamesh used one name on her, Sleeping terror, that would explain why she was that calm off battle, then the terror would awaken. She didn't know if either feel glad or afraid Kriemhild ran away, she had changed her way of battle. It was a trick she had thought of shortly after their first battle, she didn't feel tired at all after Berserker showed such strength out of nowhere. If she was dead the servant would not form a contract with any other person but a Tohsaka, she didn't need the mana anyone. Instead Arturia would feed herself from Yuuka's mana which she got off nature. Saber was there too staring at the still servant.

"Amazing..." Saber got a bit closer and sat down in front of Berserker.

"She isn't doing nothing… She is standing perfectly still, waiting, hearing" Arturia threw a cup at Berserker, she bent a little to the side and dodged the cup, as it went down she moved her hand up an bit and with the same motion she used to be back in place threw the cup back at Arturia who got hit on the stomach with it.

"Ow! Like a bamboo, she counters when she is attacked, moves as little as possible… She is a box of surprises I wonder why she feeds off nature and not me" Saber tried to mimic Yuuka and stood still.

"She severed the gate of Babylon by ordering Ishtar to seal it… My guess is that the true Yuuka feeds nature, and thus this isn't a draining servant but a feeding one" Arturia laughed a little.

"The real Yuuka feeds nature, nature feeds this servant and she is feeding me without a problem… I doubt Gilgamesh could run at the real one if she showed up." Saber smiled

"Usually we are summoned with a power boost, I don't think this is the case, because her legend is only known by very few, she is powered down but the real thing has to be so grossly strong this servant is so scary. We should move then, you have two servants at your disposal one of which is a power plant of mana"

Arturia had a map with markings on the wall. "We know where Assassin is located, no idea the identity of the servant" Saber looked at a cellphone.

"Anything on who this Saber is?" Arturia nodded.

"Checked on the phone… A modern legend, Jack Churchill, some Brittish soldier who fought in world war two… Using ancient weaponry"

"So he must be a tactical genius, probably the plan to bring down Gilgamesh was his own" Arturia made a few adjustments to the map.

"Yet Assassin spared him… Why?" Arturia remembered when Yuuka quickly healed the wounds of the Gate of Babylon, and the high defense of that umbrella she carried.

"… Because they want him to kill Berserker. Master Spark managed to hold off Enuma Elish for quite a while few noble phantasms can do that, she can heal quickly too anyone has got anything to kill her but Gilgamesh and even him had trouble"

"I say we ally then"

"I will need you to bring Kriemhild down, the Inari slipped in their fight and she got the changed the roles in seconds"

The next day there they took the train then a ferry, Yuuka again didn't speak, if she wasn't on a rage she was scarily still almost asleep. Still with her around anyone even dared to come close to a meter, Berserker gave an aura which made even non-magi that she would smash their heads if they even dared to scratch Arturia.

"Why are we here?" Saber said as she walked in into the old forgotten shrine of the Sado island.

"Futatsuiwa Daimyojin, that is the name humans gave to Futatsuiwa Mamizou. She never actually lived in this place, humans tried to make her their god she just continued living as a merchant"

"Is she the Einzbern new head?" Arturia nodded staring at the place.

She could feel a barrier around but it wasn't the way she was used to, probably a tanuki spell. The rocks around looked normal but under close inspection they show remnants of mana around them, upon putting a pulse on them they showed markings that had faded but their spell remained. She tried to grab one but then she got a bit distracted and grabbed dirt, she tried to grab it again but the stone disappeared and there was dirt in her hand again, the stone remained in its place she had grabbed earth again. Those stones were the source of the barrier for sure, but there was a powerful illusion protecting them. Arturia closed her eyes and reached for it, following the flow of mana, dirt again.

She had to let go of every sense and go by memory alone, then she managed to grab one. The stone started to glow, the outside turned out to be dust, a pure diamond engraved with a rune to cast a barrier, she looked around and the whole place seemed to be built this way. The Futatsuiwa shrine was not just a temple, it was a fortress, when activated it would be impossible to cross it. She walked deeper in, then found the temple to Danzaburo, it was Mamizou indeed but in a male form.

Mamizou was indeed alive but had left the shrine, what about the Inari, where was Inari Okami?

"Dead" Arturia turned around but saw nobody around, her two familiars were sitting under a tree waiting for her to return.

"Show yourself?" No answer, no problem in asking actually, she sighed. No trace of mana around but the barrier. The kori mages were good but nothing she couldn't face, it wouldn't take long for the Tohsakas to take an animal as their heir but it wouldn't be this generation, maybe not the next.

She touched the statue, and realized there was a stench, not quite disgusting but didn't feel like anything she had smelled before. Arturia looked inside her pocket and grabbed a stone, she closed her eyes out of pure precaution.

"Eh? Open them I'm not going to drive you insane… A simple shoggoth is incapable of doing it so" Arturia attacked without hesitation the barrier activated and her spell turned to nothing. The ground vibrated a little, there was someone walking up to her, she had to open her eyes.

"Greetings" one of the girls had her back turned with her arms crossed, the other was a simple woman, brown hair and glasses, a business suit. The other one wore a black dress, the smell came from her.

"Apologize to Nue… She did nothing and you attacked" Tohsaka tried to attack again but the barrier didn't allow a thing. The stones had mana of their own but the businesswoman was the one controlling them.

"I-I am sorry… Can I go now?"

"Why so scared? I know better than to attack you with Berserker around" the woman laughed and walked up to Nue, patted her on the back.

"Don't tell Kriemhild we are here, but we couldn't lose her to a war this easily. We will help only if she is real danger" they were clearly hiding in the shrine, but why she couldn't sense them.

"I assume you are Danzaburo?"

"Mamizou… Danzaburo is an old forgotten name"

"She's harmless Mamizou can we leave now?" the woman nodded

"Harmless? I can hurt you alright!" Mamizou made a simple hand sign smoke came out she turned into Tohsaka Arturia.

"Help! This impersonator is trying to harm me!" Berserker appeared right in front of her, she used the crystal in her hand to make a barrier, that didn't got blocked so she was just thrown away, usually a hit like that would liquefy her guts. Mamizou walked away with Nue and went out of her sight in a stream of leafs. They weren't living there then, just went checking if she was a real threat given that Kriemhild ran from her the last night.

Berserker slowly closed in, her eyes red as blood, Yuuka moved the umbrella and prepared to impale her master in all the confusion. Mamizou's transformation was good enough to fool Berserker, she attacked the first one who seemed in danger. Arturia's hand started to glow red.

"Stop! I am your master you fool!" Saber was running up the stairs to the temple and saw Yuuka stopping. Saber came and helped her up, her whole body felt as if a train had hit her.

"Mamizou disguised herself as me… Kriemhild is even more dangerous than we imagined"

"Raccoon dog god?" Arturia glared at Berserker, Saber held her friend to help her get down the stairs.

"Old one… Kriemhild is a hybrid of a race much older than we humans, an Eldritch creature. The genes from Mamizou just make it worse. She copied me so well Berserker attacked without hesitation"

She shivered, and remembered Kriemhild could have very well done that, it was a proof Kriemhild didn't try to kill her at all, she just wanted to get rid of her servant.

Another issue arose, Berserker was a servant everyone seemed to fear, anyone but Kirisame and Kriemhild had attacked her, they were the strongest in the fight and clearly the only ones daring to come close to her, it was an advantage, she knew who to expect, anyone else would be easy.

In the ride home Saber sat in between Yuuka and Arturia, she was afraid another mage tried to pull of a trick like that. Arturia had tried to challenge the head of the Einzbern family and was beaten without the need of much effort.


	7. Chapter 7

"Second time to be that hurt" Gilgamesh accepted the healing spell from Kriemhild again, his bones did not break but a small hit would shatter them if he was not healed. Kazami Yuuka had attacked him without an order it was a personal grudge, a new legend but the spirit itself remembered Gilgamesh and hated him.

"Still… I don't think anyone else can kill her" he laughed "Finally a worthy opponent! We meet again Sleeping terror!" Kriemhild walked in holding a pile of books.

"It is the same as with the sun god… Rider gets you Indra, Saber gets Amaterasu, the god itself has no shape but it takes the shape humans give them. Kazami is a form you recognize unlike Indra because it is not what humans think of her"

"… Go slow my head is still spinning"

"Gods have no shape, they choose a shape they seem fitting and walk in the world with it. Humans see it and change it with their legends, by the way the grail works when a god is summoned they are summoned in the shape a culture gave them given the catalyst"

"So you are saying Indra is not the sun god himself but the idea the Hindu have of him" Kriemhild smiled

"Exactly, and thus you summon a flawed god… to summon a proper god you need a pure catalyst, something that came from no culture but instead something that belongs to said god"

"So that explains why I can recognize her… I don't know her name but I know that woman alright"

"Because you met the real god not the impression. Tohsaka must have cut a deal with someone from Gensokyo to get a hold of a catalyst like that"

"Gensokyo?"

"The land where the true Berserker currently lives on… I wouldn't recommend to go there, the real nature god holds the same grudge as berserker."

"Why not? Let me go there and defeat her then!" Kriemhild laughed

"You really think you can beat her? Check what happens in your legend! She wins in the end, she does not only defeat you but takes everything you love"

"… Enkidu…" he smashed the table into bits.

"Hey of the masters you are the strongest aren't you?" Kriemhild thought for a minute

"If we come down to sheer power yes… In spell power Kirisame is by far the best" Gilgamesh laughed

"Then you just need to train! I will obey your every order… Whatever it is, but kill Tohsaka. Berserker took what I loved from this world, so you will help me take what she loves! I'll hold her off, you just focus on her"

"Every single order? Punch yourself" he hit his own face without asking twice.

"I was born alone in this world, she took the only person I shared my loneliness with!"

"We will kill her last though. I think this was a plan of Kirisame, to make them realize this game is at a stalemate between you and Berserker. So they stop targeting us and give us every single chance to attack Tohsaka, I say we attack them first."

"It is a risky bet…"

"They won't kill you, they might as well lose there and then, it is either you or Kazami"

"You are insane… Not all masters may believe Ea is the only thing in this war to kill Berserker"

Kriemhild smirked when she heard the word insane

"Not buying it"

"… S-shut up! I try to be scary"

"Nue is scary, you are adorable. Mamizou is intimidating you are inviting"

"I am an old youkai you know?!"

"Still look like a girl"

"I age differently!"

"Loli I say!"

"I'm 30! Older than Tohsaka and Kirisame"

"You look way younger than that… Even younger than Illyasviel"

"Punch yourself again…"

"Wasting a command spell?"

"Ok then I'll tell Tohsaka she wins" he punched himself

"You are such a child..."

"Punch yourself again"

"I could just kill you right here…"

"How would you do it?"

"Cutting your head? Stabbing your heart?" she laughed at the idea

"You have no idea how to do it!" he sighed and punched himself again.

Kirisame was sleeping under a pile of books, Wukong was playing around the room. He jumped over his master and fell by accident.

"Night time already?" she scratched her cheek and took out a mushroom, an item she had picked up from the forest of magic. She ate it and waited for its effect.

"Still not, we have a few moments what is your plan?" Marceline took a deep breathe, the mushroom started to rush inside her system, her brain starting to work faster than normal. Mana currents became clear to her, Wukong stood there being but not being, a mere mana construct. She looked around and found a small trail, probably Tochibo.

"Rider..."

"Will you go easy on the master too?" Marceline was now used to see the world that way, Marisa in her early age consumed the mushrooms constantly, slowly she started to develop a resistance but learned to see mana without the need of them.

"Not one bit, I won't need to kill him though, just cut his tail off"

"… I am an animal that sounds worse than to kill him"

A blast broke through the defenses Kriemhild had placed around the castle. Airavata had broken through with its fangs. Tochibo was right behind Indra on the elephant, both the servant and the ride had their eyes closed, they were being guided.

"For someone so strong she sure is predictable" Tochibo had seen right through her barrier, it was simple so it could be strong, Airavata could break through it with brute force, the illusion around the castle was not as simple but it was a Sadosian spell. They turned their heads up and started to see the gleam of Gilgamesh' armor, then the barrage of weaponry falling onto them. Indra started to glow as much, Tochibo had to stand down from the elephant and get into the castle.

Indra had formed a magnetic field around himself, all the weapons diverged from their way and hit the ground.

"Iron weaponry? Is that rather wise?" Gilgamesh smirked and flicked a finger a new group of weapons showed up this time they were bronze

"Just testing, I could use taiaha too but you will burn the wood" the blades fell though the weapons he had used before started to melt and reform as a shield to protect Indra. The elephant charged when the attack stopped and busted inside the Einzbern household, Indra drew his sword.

"… That thing is not a noble phantasm, it is not between my treasures, it will be broken"

"You don't get it Gilgamesh, this sword is not yours because it is part of my own self. I'd like to see you try breaking it. I am the only rider with no noble phantasms, I do not need them"

Gilgamesh drew his own personal blade from the gate of Babylon, both were not saber class servants but both held swords and fought with them when at their peak. Both swords crashed together, fire engulfed them both, Gilgamesh' armor protected him from the heat, Ea did not yield to the strong magnetic field Indra was giving out. Every single piece of Iron started to melt and form a bubble around them both, Indra wanted to close the place so Kriemhild couldn't come.

Inside Tochibo and Airavata used their noses to follow Kriemhild's place, to hide the smell was something even the tanuki sages had trouble with. He could see the place but he could recognize a figure, there was dark mist, Tochibo deployed a group of bugs. "First transformation" they turned into small armed tanuki who went into the mist. A flower turned and locked itself at the fight, back in the Tohsaka household Berserker was having a cup of tea.

"You overdid it! I really thought you were going to kill me" Yuuka smirked

"I had to sell it! And honestly she was so close to you I could barely distinguish her smell." Yuuka dripped some tea on the table the infusion became a mirror showing the fight between the half tanuki and the full one.

"You did sell it…" Saber walked in and watched the fight, then looked at Yuuka.

"Who is the real berserker then?" Yuuka served her a cup of tea.

"Who is the real master you must ask"

"… What is this then?" Arturia pointed at the red marking on her hand

"A red algae it is growing in your skin, quite easy" the command spell changed shape.

"The real Berserker is the strongest man that had ever lived, the only person comparable to the high angels themselves" Saber stared at Yuuka.

"Who can feed such a servant then? Who could summon him, with what catalyst?"

"Took me a while to convince him to come and play… He agreed as far as I protected you two" Yuuka winked "We are having some fun along the way" Saber lost the color on her face.

"Flower monster don't tell me!" Arturia was confused she wanted to serve herself some more tea, Yuuka was very good at making it.

"But we wouldn't have fun otherwise, right?" She stared at the mirror on the table while Saber started to sweat unable to think about what to do.

Indra had created a ball of metal around Gilgamesh who had already started to use Ea to destroy it. He felt how the temperature was rising, though it wasn't on the air, Indra had made the sphere to distract him, using thermal induction to heat his armor, if he took it off he would meet Indra's blade. Archer fell on the ground and cried for help, Kriemhild was still inside running away from Airavata. She had locked herself inside a room and placed many seals which the elephant was breaking as if they were made out of glass. Airavata then stopped, Tochibo had his bugs ready to attack, though there was nothing happening.

"King of heroes… He fell to the gods once it took little to fall twice"

"What is wrong with you?! Open the gate"

"He is dead, she is of no use to us now"

"She can still snatch another servant!" Indra turned around, Tochibo used a command spell.

"Get me into that room!" Indra without thinking blasted open all the seals at once.


	8. Chapter 8

"You are certainly great Merlin!" she saw how the mage had just made an entire forest in a hill, the forest also fulfilled the purpose of a living barrier, something Arturia could sense.

"Why can't you teach me those spells?" Merlin sat down and stared at his new creation.

"Few circuits are compatible with this kind of magic… I didn't believe it at first, but Vortigern proved me wrong" he chuckled "An experiment I wanted to go wrong"

"But you said mine are..." he interrupted

"Yours are like mine, and we are unlike others, not human at all magic-wise though even in non-humans the circuits change. To use earth is something no dragon can do, they own fire water and wind better than most, earth never"

"Why is that?" she sat down wondering more about the secrets of her own essence

"When dragons were created they were made to rule the world. The earth saw humans and how dragons abused of them, she took the control of the element away from them and protected humans instead"

"Earth? She can do that?"

"The earth angel… Yes an elemental angel can take away the control of the element they embody…" Arturia stared at her own hands.

"What am I?"

"Depends who looks at you, for humans a king"

"What about non-humans?"

"Depends on what you want to be" She smiled and sighed looking at the sun already hiding behind the horizon.

"Where did you learn to do all of that?"

"Earth"

"Yeah we all do but where in earth"

"Not at earth, from earth. A magician of old learned from the sun, another from the moon"

"Where are them?"

"They died of old age, probably in heaven"

"Will you go there too?" Merlin laughed and looked at his own shadow

"Eventually, but earth heals, that is its main trait, renews the old, dies every year but always revives"

"… Is that a blessing?"

She remembered that time she heard of Earth, not as a planet nor as an element but as a person. Now she was before her, Merlin's mentor and for sure the reason he was now out of Avalon's garden.

"Is that a blessing?" She asked again, Yuuka sipping her tea. Yuuka looked at the now revived king and shook her head.

"But that doesn't prevent you from having fun in this eternal ride" Arturia started to see the sounds.

"What are you two talking about?" She looked at her familiar and imagined her as a full dragon

"What did you add to the tea?" Saber blinked a couple of times now feeling the effects.

"Just water and tea leafs…"

"I can taste mana currents! They taste like tea!" Arturia was grabbing the table to stay up.

"Get your tongue away from my aura!" Yuuka pushed her with the umbrella.

"What kind of leafs did you use?!" Saber remained calm even during the trip.

"Tea leafs! I grow them myself, Ergot fungus grows on them it adds a good yeasty taste"

"We are human Yuuka…" she stared at the cup then finished it.

"That explains why Marisa was walking on the ceiling last time she came over"

"Who is she?" Arturia still kept some sanity after drinking the tea.

"The witch of love"

"How is she so strong?"

"How are you so weak?"

Meanwhile in the Einzbern castle Tochibo walked into the room waiting to see Kriemhild, and kill her with the servants help. The mist started to dissipate when he started to see a human figure, not a short one but a tall blonde man wearing a track suit, Indra took a step back while outside the armor started to disintegrate and the charred body turned into leafs. The whole place started to melt as if made of mush, Indra tried to fire magnetic blasts but the room did not react to it, the electrons in the atoms were starting to dissociate. Airavata started to go mad and attacked Tochibo, he was thrown to the wall and absorbed by them, Indra fought against the ground swallowing him to but Airavata went against his own master. Kriemhild appeared over the animal just finishing to write a rune with ink on its head. She waved at Indra and jumped away from the animal.

Brass weaponry started to rain on them, Indra started to feel how his lungs filled with the liquid stone, though he could breathe once he was fully immersed, the place was dark and wet, Tochibo was there too swimming aimlessly. The place looked too uneven, the dimensions it had been built had been more than those this world was built in, Indra panicked and started to swim upwards trying to go back to where they were, but it was too late, tentacles started to wrap all of them, they squeezed them breaking the bones even of Airavata.

Kriemhild stood unharmed besides her servant who was patting the floor amazed.

"Thank you my dear" Gilgamesh laughed and patted her on the head

"Why? You did most of the job"

"Not really I opened the portal but there was no way I could push them inside, you did that"

"Where in the world would Indra die anyway?"

"Where mommy Nue is from, R'lyeh there they would be eaten"

"By who?"

"The water god. The sun god himself would be strong enough to defeat the water one but this was just a cute doll holding some of his powers"

"Why do you need me then?"

"Cthulhu is too unpredictable, with you here I am sure I can close the portal before he gets out"

"Cthulhu?" Gilgamesh tried to pronounce it.

"Cthulhu, it's not the same… Don't try to pronounce it, your vocal coords literally can't"

On the other side of the mirror Yuuka was smiling, Arturia and Saber were too drugged to be sure that was what they had really seen, Yuuka had done this on purpose, if they were sober the image of even the true shape of Kriemhild would render them insane, with Ergotamine in their bodies their mind bent in such ways Kriemhild and her kind did nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Rinnosuke walked right into the church and took a seat, a priest glanced at him, he looked back and waved. Marisa rushed to the altar and broke a statue of the virgin, she destroyed the bits and giggled.

"You haven't changed Marisa"

"Neither have you, is that bad?"

"People mind it… It is a good thing anyway" he handed her a piece of paper, she looked at the seal of it and burned it.

"Not even going to read it this time?"

"She had her chance and failed… How is Alice?"

"She is convinced Berserker is not a servant and she is the real Yuuka" Marisa shrugged

"That is Marceline's job right now, I have to keep this guys from killing each other once their servant is dead… Have the Tohsaka around, funny thing one of them knows Hakurei, not Reimu… just Hakurei" she laughed

"Figures, Tohsaka are a Japanese family, Hakurei had been around longer than most… Can I see them?" Marisa nodded

"Without Tamamo the Mae clan is pretty weak, they tried to get Ran's help but she gave out a pretty weak catalyst. If Yukari was still around"

"She'd be in the war herself. Don't think that way she is gone for a reason" Marisa smiled and walked behind the altar to the rooms.

"A good one indeed"

Marisa walked along the rooms and yelled "Matou is dead, Kriemhild killed him" a fox poked her head out and have her a thumbs up. "Can I have a moment alone with the Tohsaka? I want to ask them a couple of things" Marisa patted him on the shoulder

"Sure sure just no servants or you are out of the church" Rinnosuke laughed at the joke and walked into the room.

Inside an old lady was reading a magic spell with a blue stone floating on her hand, on the other side of the room an old man fixing up a small machine, Rinnosuke stared at it and found its use, it was a machine to make quick calculations to form more complex structures, a computer, then at the book, he smiled when glancing at the title.

"Who are you?" Rin didn't move her eyes from the book.

"A friend of Marisa, I have something for you" he pulled out a red scroll from his clothes and placed it on the table. Rin closed the book and started to examine the scroll, she got her mana compass out and saw that it had a very violent reaction to it.

"Don't you try to curse me with this!" Rinnosuke calmly opened it.

"I'm just lending it to you…" Rin glanced at the spells, they were written in cuneiform. "We got to get outside, you can ask whatever you want later" Rin felt there was a trap in this though she could defend from whatever he was planning, Shiro was to stay inside the church in case everything went wrong, there Marisa would keep him safe until he came up with a plan.

Outside Rinnosuke started to draw a circle with chalk, Rin started to realize what it was, a summoning circle, she looked at the scroll placed besides the circle. "Your turn Tohsaka, the teachings of god given to the first man by the angels when he was expelled from Eden, a circle made with the powdered bones of fallen angels and water from the Ganges" Rin instinctively looked at her hand, the command seals were there again, then what was Yuuka, she must be the real thing.

"Where did you get all of this?"

"The scroll was the most difficult to find, but it was buried under a vineyard" She started the summon and saw how the circle gleamed a man with a bone club and pelts on his body stepped out of it, he stared at his master then at the gray haired man behind him taking the scroll back. Shirou didn't take long to come and stared at the servant.

"Marisa?" Rinnosuke patted him

"Yes, she pulled me out as soon as you two summoned… What is it?" Rin gulped and felt the rush of adrenaline, she wanted something like this during the last war.

"Adam… The only man who was at the height of the angels, made after god himself" Shirou turned around and checked his stomach.

"No belly button… Heh I always wanted to know that" Rin put her palm on her face, he was perhaps the only servant capable of challenging Gilgamesh in one to one combat and Shirou was checking if he had a belly button.

"Well that is my leave, have fun you two" Rinnosuke turned and started to walk away something grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back. Yuuka appeared before them.

"You promised you'd participate!"

"Never said as a master, there is my participation now I'll go"

"Nice try you have to participate in the whole thing!" Rin walked besides Shiro and both stared at the nature god and the shady magician who just had helped them.

"Is he Merlin?" White hair, nature shenanigans and powerful spells it was a long shot.

"Haven't used that name in a while"

"Yeah because nobody can pronounce it!" Yuuka laughed, she stopped when she saw nobody else was laughing.

"Why didn't you kill Gilgamesh Yuuka?" Rinnosuke was back at it

"You said protect, nothing about fighting battles as a servant!" Rin whispered to her husband

"Now I get why Saber doesn't like him much" he turned and stared at her, a glimpse of Yuuka showed in that look. Rinnosuke smirked and walked to Rin. "I guess we will have fun together, won't we guys? You take care of the two Arturias" Yuuka nodded and started to turn to sunflower petals, she stopped.

"Wait what are you going to do with Adam?" Rin blinked

"Kill Saber and Assassin allied they threatened even a servant like Archer" Yuuka laughed

"Hey Kourin! I have an idea" Rinnosuke laughed and turned to Yuuka

"What is in there for me if I win? I already know everything there is about your magic" Yuuka shook her umbrella.

"Ashura blood" Rinnosuke shook his head

"I'm in! I have none left since last time" Rin tilted her head

"What did you use the blood for before?" Shiro looked to the old man who looked younger than himself. "Tell her, you already know" Shiro gulped

"Excalibur…"

"Dibs on Saber" Yuuka disappeared in a stream of petals.

"Damn it!" Shiro caught one of the petals

"Isn't Assassin weaker?" He let go the petal

"Very weak compared to Saber, but this isn't about power! I have to hurry if I want to beat her"


	10. Chapter 10

The sleeping terror was just one name for Yuuka, there had been many over the years and most of them spoke of fear, not the kind of fear you see in a ghost or a monster one does not know. With Yuuka you knew exactly what to expect and that was what caused the most fear, even in Gensokyo Yuuka had the most land because even in a land of monsters she was the most feared one of all. Out of all the worlds built by old ones Gensokyo was the least fearsome of all, Yuuka was the kindest of them all though it didn't mean she was the least feared. Quite the opposite while most old ones lurked calmly in their dens Yuuka remained in the open, she didn't hide because she didn't need to.

Plants speak with essences, smells they give out when the environment changes or to tell when there is danger around. Yuuka could speak to flowers and she could very well understand them, pick up those notes even botanists still didn't know and magicians guessed at times, even more sensitive than the nose of a predator, the "nose" of a plant, which gave her a natural advantage. Tanuki had a strong smell and that was the last thing they could disguise, so far the only two kori capable of fooling Yuuka with their smells were Tamamo and Mamizou, everyone else was an open book to her. Yuuka could smell every tanuki in Fuyuki without much effort, Kriemhild and Mamizou were the easiest ones to spot given their odd natures, the Oroku were different.

Yuuka started to fly over the city releasing flower scent bombs on particular places, most of those tanuki changed their musk to show relaxation. That was something she expected but a particular location showed something else, fear and that scent was the one that gave her the exact location of Osho Oroku. She reached the home and walked through the door as if it was made of paper, Saber's smell was a bit fuzzy, something to expect in a servant who is mainly made out of mana. Male scent though there was no fear in that. Yuuka walked around the house, served herself some tea then spat it, a good nose came out with some disadvantages, like not being able to drink cheap tea.

She smirked and grabbed the kettle, then threw it at the couch, the scalding water falling on it. The couch quickly turned into an old female tanuki, she squirmed in pain feeling the hot water peeling her skin. Yuuka walked slowly to her, the tanuki, desperate opened a window and turned into a bird then flew out. Yuuka pointed the umbrella at the bird, she shot a single small blast, she didn't want the woman to die, dead bait was no good. The shot didn't reach its target, it was deflected by the hit of a meat bag, Osho showed up once the bag shrunk.

"Ewww you used your testicles!" The tanuki limited himself to throw a fireball at Yuuka, she covered with her umbrella. Saber stabbed her from behind while she was covering, Osho kept throwing fireballs at her, Yuuka raised her hand with little strength and threw out a single magic bullet. Osho turned around and saw how her grandma got hit and fell to the ground, Yuuka began to laugh.

"I would let her go but you used that disgusting technique" Saber got his sword to cut Yuuka in half, she crawled on the ground still laughing. Osho started to cause a fire storm inside the apartment, Yuuka's skin began to peel off, underneath something that was not quite flesh not quite wood. Each half regenerated creating a different Yuuka.

Saber started to slash at the Yuuka with the umbrella, she looked at him. "Xing Yi Quan and classic fencing, where did you learn that?"

"You monster! Have it known that I am Jack Churchill, the last swordsman to ever fight in an actual war. I learned this in Hong Kong where I was born then my family moved back to Britain where I finally served in the ar..." Yuuka punched him on the nose, holding the blade of his sword with her hand, skin hanging from her face where it had been severed.

"How boring, almost looks like the author who wrote this shit didn't make the time to write a proper exposition and now she is cramming it in a single line you know why?"

"Wrote? Who is SHE?" Yuuka held his neck with one hand the other still holding the blade.

"Only I break the fourth wall understood? You are giving all your information out in a single line because you are going to die right here" his sword started to glow but no sound came out of his mouth.

"After I tanked out Enuma Elish you think a noble phantasm like yours will hurt me? Anti-army is a very useful noble phantasm but this isn't your war" She shot a blast separating the head from the body, the other Yuuka holding Osho with his eyes open to watch how his servant died then let him go and gripped his tail. The other Yuuka walked close to him pointing the umbrella at his face.

"I-I won't fight in this war anymore!" Yuuka laughed and poked his forehead with the umbrella.

"Not what I wanted to hear. You will fight for me, do as I say, not yet sure if I'll keep you after the war" a smell of ammonia filled the place.

"W-what?"

"You peed yourself? Take a bath I'll wait for you in the Tohsaka household" the other Yuuka let him go they fused in a gruesome show, it looked as if they ate one another.

"W-what if I refuse?" Yuuka stared at him without turning from the door while she was walking out.

"You indeed have balls tanuki. I'll find what else you love and take it away, so be there within the hour bring nothing"

He still felt the strong grip of her arms in his body, his body still to weak to even respond, then the pain started to come, he was hit by a car once, this was far beyond that pain. He turned his head to the window and saw a girl tossing in a wounded old tanuki. Her eyes orange almost red blonde hair and a long blue and black dress.

"She can heal the burns on her body, it would be wise to take her to a vet" Osho ran to his grandma and hugged her.

"Thank you Kirisame! Thank you!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't keep her waiting, and don't thank me, far from it. I saved her so that Yuuka has more things to control you with" He gulped and looked at his grandma, he looked around and realized the phone was melted. The firemen were closing in already, Osho had to transform his grandma back to an old human lady and had to go take a shower.


	11. Chapter 11

Inari Ota fell on the ground panting, there laid Yuuka wounded starting to bleed, he knew now the kogitsune maru would wound her, a heavenly blade was more than enough for a servant. Kirisame had lied. The knives held her in place, Assassin was tired too. Then everything turned to petals, the bodies, the place, only Assassin and him remained. The place reset completely with Yuuka and Arturia back both unharmed. This time the place froze though Assassin seemed not to be the one doing it since he was not touching him.

"Rebirth, reuse, regeneration, resistance, defense, healing… You should ask Inari about what this is all about" Assassin threw a knife, the figure speaking moved to the side, Assassin repeated the hit but it didn't land again, he had moved to the other side, the man in front of them was dodging that hit every time differently. Assassin stopped trying and instead threw a bigger array of knifes.

"What is going on?! He should be dead" Ota drew his sword again the figure dodged every single one of the knives with little effort, without even turning.

"Master, that mage is a seer, every time I fail because every time he predicts the future"

"And you are inside a reality marble…" Inari attacked Yuuka who disappeared in thin air, no petals just smoke.

"What are you?"

"Half demon magician" Ota squinted, there has been no record of one in ages, they were very powerful but also very unstable and lazy.

"Show yourself!" Rinnosuke yawned and instead blasted Assassin who teleported to dodge. The light of the blast showed a thin face a man with white hair wearing a Japanese attire, though his face was very western. He ducked, Assassin appeared slashing around with a knife, he got up once he was over his head, tipping the servant off, the hat fell the gray hair of the servant showed. He looked at the head and smiled, it was going to be a little more difficult to kill this servant than what he imagined, but it was going to be fun.

"Van Helsing, interesting what did you use to summon her?" Ota tilted his head.

"Him not her" Rinnosuke dodged again and sat on Assassin's shoulders.

"Adriana show your face or I'll start calling you Sakuya" Assassin stabbed his legs and pushed him to the floor starting to stab the body many times.

"No person, no one alive shall use that name again!" She kept stabbing the lifeless body, Ota shivered a little. "I am no vampire's pet! Get that in your head fool!" the lump of meat started to laugh, healing extremely quickly, and standing up as if nothing has happened.

"Sorry I wanted to get that reaction exactly, Miss Helsing" the blood started to evaporate turning into mist, Assassin closed her eyes and attacked again, this time the marble shattered and became glass.

"And I am bored with illusions Rinnosuke"

"Wait you two know each other?!" Inari took cover behind his servant.

"Kind of… He knows the name of my ability too, I didn't know he could fight actually" Rinnosuke laughed and flowers started to grow all around the place.

"… I have a very bad feeling about this Master"

"Maybe you will recognize my original name Myrddin Ambrosius, the wizard of flowers, the star pupil of Kazami Yuuka" Assassin turned to her master

"Run… Just Run" Ota stood up with help of his sword

"If I die here at least I will die with the honor of losing to Merlin himself" he charged though the flowers wrapped around him and pushed him to the floor, Assassin teleported but he warped away. He smiled from far away and blinked at a tiny dot in the distance, The Tohsaka were now united and watching him in awe. A blue laser came out from his hand, as wide as 2m, he was not aiming for Assassin, she would dodge, instead it was to Inari.

His clothes were all covered in blood now, he cleaned them with a simple spell and laughed, then walked calmly to meet Yuuka.

Inside Tohsaka manor there was a trail of blood, no sign of the family probably discussing if they should accept the help or just do it themselves. He followed the trail and found a human body on the kitchen table, it had no skin as if peeled.

"Did they really manage to hurt you that bad?" Yuuka was holding a large pot and some knives.

"Nah but it was fun to see how they lost hope" She started to butcher the corpse, used the skin to cover her own body of course. The door opened, steps could be heard.

"How in the world did she get here so fast?! Why is there blood everywhere?!"

"It's sap don't worry!" Yuuka corrected

"Most of it is sap… 20% blood, do you want roast or stew?" Rinnosuke looked at the body.

"Yuuka do not even dare!"

"Hey you said the same the first time I served you my one pot special, then ate it eagerly"

"Because there was nothing else to eat!" Rin looked at Shiro, Arturia nudged Saber.

"How come you didn't meet Yuuka in your days"

"I did… once and from that experience I'd recommend eating out tonight" They walked out before Shiro walked into the kitchen.

"What is that?"

"I said, sap! It'll come right off, also the smell is soothing thank me for that"

"I mean on the counter!"

"Dinner? Merlin likes it with pork personally I prefer human, it is sweeter… Why in the world you don't cook with human and use pork with brown sugar? A cheap attempt I must say" she cut the meat into cubes and placed them inside the pot to sear the meat.

"She is asking about the body Yuuka" Rinnosuke walked out of the kitchen rubbing his temples

"No wait you don't leave! Do you have anything to do with this?!"

"Nothing at all bye have fun, I want to see outside world TV instead"

"Why is there a body in here? Why is it skinned?!" Yuuka pointed at her face

"I know you did it but why!" She smiled then kept cooking

"Because I needed it? Saber cut me in half"

"This doesn't add up here is a full body"

"I can heal completely, quickly even… Not skin though" Rin walked in and patted her husband on the back.

"Calm down… She doesn't know human flesh is taboo"

"How wouldn't it be?!"

"Flesh is flesh! You guys eat plants and sunflower seeds the whole time and you don't see me freaking out about it… I mean this house is full of wood" Rin sighed

"She isn't human… She looks like one because angels take the shape of the race that is around them"

"How come an angel has no skin?" Yuuka added some water and red wine

"Because when Adam eve and every single fleshy creature ate from the forbidden fruit Yama cursed me" Rin almost forgot the fact that she was cooking up a human in there

"Are you… The tree of life?"

"That is a silly question… I thought you knew it once you made your fake summoning isn't your family like very smart in magic?" Rin sighed

"Just clean the mess… We would prefer the sap to be the only thing around, do what you want but not around us" Yuuka nodded and pouted like a little girl, Rinnosuke slipped with some of the sap on the floor and fell in other room.

"Alright… I assumed you or your daughter would because Marisa figured it out in two days…"

"Kirisame is a genius she turned a shallow bloodline into one the magus association respects as much as mine" Yuuka started cleaning the body… assimilating it Rin went to the sink to vomit while Shiro picked up a mop to clean the floor. Yuuka turned the the girl vomiting and spoke while she was digesting the guy with some vines that came from under her suit.

"Her bloodline isn't shallow. Kirisame is just the name she has now because her father refused to change it when he got married, and Alice does not really like her own"

"Alice?"

"Wife"

"… Continue I won't ask"

"Alice's surname is Margatroid, unlike Merlin there she is a full demon mage and the heir of Mephisto" Rin gulped

"So we aren't so bad after all… We held ground against someone like her" Yuuka smiled

"Exactly, Marisa in the other hand is the daughter of a very infamous witch. Perhaps the most infamous of all" The body was gone, Rin felt a little better now. Rinnosuke walked in and got a drink from the freezer, stared a little at the can then opened it after his clairvoyance told him how it worked.

"Stop the build up. You will cause Rin here to have a heart attack. Marisa is the daughter of Morgan Le Fay, she has those crests but never uses them. She hates her mother which I don't blame her at all"

"And you taught her?!"

"A few things, I refused to teach her first born and see how it turned out. I was not going to make the mistake two times"

"Didn't you also teach Morgana?" Rinnosuke sighed

"No, I taught King Arthur she stuck around"

To an oracle it is hard to tell the fate of some people, usually those whose future was cloudy were destined to greatness they defined fate and shaped it as they liked. King Arthur was one of them, Mordred and Marisa had that ability too, an ability that ran in that family and an ability only Merlin could see since his vision was clouded when they were around, he could not tell their future, he fully knew what Yuuka would do, her path was one of the most clear of all, Rin and Shiro had set paths already and he liked those paths indeed, because from them he could tell that Saber would still do good to this world. He thought of Mordred as someone who lusted for power, he did not but the neglect given to him caused him to make a very bad mistake. Marisa in the other hand did crave for power, if left untamed she would have become way worse than Mordred, a living terror that masses would fear, this time Merlin had to intervene and taught the kid. Mima saw the potential in the girl and took the girl as her apprentice.

Mordred had a pure heart but the lack of guidance in her life made her commit a great crime. Marisa who wasn't born with one has made more good than evil in this world, and she understood that, her heart was not pure but her intentions had been always good because of Rinnosuke and Mima. That was why she had such a stern moral code, she stole but never from the weak, she picked fights but she became friends with her foes. The purity of a heart does not matter if the intentions are not good, in the end it is what it comes down to, evil people had done great good to this world many times.

Marceline was something far different, she was certainly weaker than Alice but she made up for it in sheer skill and wit that came from Marisa, many of the spells she knew could not be copied by anyone since her circuits were even unorthodox for a demon. Marisa had modified her own body with mushrooms that her circuits were even flexible and she could manipulate them at will to fit different purposes and allowed her to pull off almost any spell. Alice in the other hand had highly dense and specialized circuits with a lot of resistance to mana, she could cast spells that would kill a common human and had great control over complicated ones allowing her to control many dolls at once giving them a skill at fighting comparable to many fairies.

Marceline had those both skills in her, Marisa's circuit control was way tougher to pull off, so she preferred to use Alice's style that required way less practice than Marisa's spells. Pulling off a Master Spark was no easy feat since the circuit control required a very sharp precision or the thing would backfire, the non directional laser required an affinity to the five elements which unlike Marisa she did not have. It was not only more difficult to use Marisa's crests the spells themselves were unstable if done by a non expert and other times impossible for her. Though inside what Marisa had passed her down in her seals, there were crests she had never seen Marisa use before. Spells of less difficulty and of course less overwhelming power, though they had gruesome effects on the enemy, Marisa hated her mother alright but she wouldn't handicap her daughter's magic because of that. She fully knew Marceline would have a tough time pulling off some of her spells since she based a lot of them in control of more than three elements, a thing that is rare even in the most experienced families.

The spells of Morgana were even easily mixed with Alice's seals, things that would make any human shiver. Morgana held an affinity to water, which was even written in her name and in Marisa's surname curiously enough, Alice was an expert on ether Marceline had both affinities, which gave her a large advanntage. Marceline fully knew that both Alice and Morgana were the most feared witches in all history, the spells that she would have passed down made Marceline truly a living terror if she wished to used them. If the Magus Association had the capacity to force Marisa into anything they would send out a Sealing Designation after them three, Marisa's circuit control ability, Alice's affinity to dark magic and how to use it without killing oneself and Marceline held both those skills even though she had trained more with the demonic spells holding both made her an extremely rare magician, even rarer than Merlin. He was a simple half demon with an affinity to earth, Yuuka taught him spells that even Marisa had a hard time understanding, to control his own body like a plant and even change his circuits to adapt and become compatible with all the elements. Marceline came from a better demon bloodline, and held special skills, she didn't know Merlin was special because he knew all those spells and kept most of his sanity, a thing no person would ever do again.


	12. Chapter 12

Danzaburo Danuki, she had lived in Germany most of her life, even though she still considered herself Japanese most of the culture she now knew was not Japanese at all. The grail wars had not been implemented yet but Justeaze existed already, it was a design of both Nils von Einzbern and herself, some of the circuits needed to perform alchemy could not be owned by humans, until now, Danzaburo knew tanuki had those crests needed to perform that kind of magic and together with Nils they made Justeaze. Being a tanuki monster she had a slightly longer lifespan and thus she saw her friend and fellow die, she knew her time was due soon so she started to work in another project even before he died.

Justeaze had aided them in their research for the tenth transformation, how to perform a change in the soul, how to create them how to destroy them how to mold them. When they found out the mechanism itself they found that to pull if off with its full potential one needed crests that only existed within Justeaze and even she would be limited to pull it off since it required a great deal of mana.

Danzaburo so then started to make a new humunculus, the greatest work she would ever do, instead of taking the older design of Justeaze she would instead make a whole new one. Nils had gotten hold of blood of Paracelsus, in exchange for some of Justeaze's which he would then use for some failed experiment. Danzaburo decided to use the blood to form the base human body for this new being, this was decided years after Nils had died but he would agree anyway. Though this design was not to be human, instead she would add both circuits all over her body like Justeaze but to make the humunculus a tanuki so that the tail would be the main source of magic while the circuits on the body were merely to control the tail with exact precision, this would allow the new humunculus to perform difficult spells with a lot of ease.

She added some circuits exclusive to fair folk and foxes too, the tail needed to be specially large to include all of that. The design turned out to be so complex that Danzaburo passed away before she could finish the new Humunculus. Justeaze carried out the job following the instructions left by Danzaburo, and fully knowing that only a tanuki itself would know how to control such circuits she kept the memories of Danzaburo in a crystal. Memories which she then passed to the new creature, she too had the knowledge of how the ten transformations worked, and with the sheer genius of Paracelsus she could fully pull off those spells without even the need to analyze them for a long period of time.

Justeaze gave her a new name, Mamizou, the badger the tanuki humunculus. Mamizou was awakened and reacted as expected, by the time the project was finished there were only humunculi in the house. All of them but Justeaze thought of Mamizou as one of them, even though Mamizou's making had taken way longer than all of the time it took for them to be made combined together, including Justeaze. Mamizou thinking that she was Danzaburo herself left the Einzbern, something the original wanted to do but did not because of her age and wish to create a humunculus capable of controlling the third magic with more ease than that of a person to throw a stone.

Mamizou had the mind of Danzaburo but had everything she wished for, and so there was nothing for her with the Einzbern, there was nothing for her in Germany, and so she left. Eventually she met Nue in one of her travels, and became friends with her, Nue though joined the Buddhists and left Sado to go on missions around Japan. Mamizou heard about the sealing of Myouren once it was too late.

Nue was a creature that came out of an old one by accident, came from a place they forgot and even sealed when they realized it was open. Nue was one of the few ones who got out, and the only one to be gentle enough to listen to a human priest, Byakuren Hijiri. She got sealed along with all the oddities that walked with Hijiri. The expedition of William Dyer found the place where her whole race was sealed, and got assimilated by them.

It was later when their families payed an expedition to retrieve their bodies when they learned the monsters that lived there. They made it their mission to destroy all those undefined beings and so they did, first the temple by destroying it with a powerful spell, then those who managed to escape one by one. They thought they were finished and died calmly thinking that this world was clean. Nue was released in the new millennium and then found out that she was the very last member of her species.

Kriemhild was now the start of a new era, she was a miracle since Nue's DNA was as compatible to a common tanuki as an artichoke. Mamizou's odd origin made her the only compatible being with Nue, it was even rarer that they liked each other and agreed to start a family when Hijiri passed away in the great civil war of Gensokyo. Kriemhild came from two legends alike Marceline, her mom was considered the strongest tailed animal in the world, while Nue's circuits held spells that nobody but her could pull off, unlike Marceline, Kriemhild could fully understand the spells of both her parents though her circuits still required to grow and age in order to resist the ten transformations the third magic. No need to use any external device unlike Illyasviel.

The most dangerous thing she held was her connection to R'lyeh, which allowed her to open portals at will. Unlike most magicians she wouldn't die eaten by the beings inside, half of her was one of them, the other half came from a creature they respected because of her skill and power. That is what she had used against Indra and Airavata, Gilgamesh could fully beat them but with a servant like that she had to prove her own power to hold him as a loyal servant. It had worked, after seeing what she was capable of, Archer wanted to see more from his master.

The strongest masters now remained and the strongest servants too, all of them were people who challenged the gods all of them lost but they never went down without a fight. Sun Wukong the monkey who became a god then challenged them, Adam the man with the power of an angel and was exiled from the heavens for eating from the fruit of knowledge. Gilgamesh became immortal and rejected Ishtar. Indra was living in borrowed time, all the other servants were legends who could easily kill a servant god.


	13. Chapter 13

"Who do you bet on to win?" Marisa sighed

"Tohsaka..." the two foxes stared at each other.

"You don't bet on your own daughter?" Marisa looked at them and placed a bag with golden coins inside.

"Tohsaka has Kourin and Yuuka on her side, and she fought in the last war" Inari placed a stack of bills on the table.

"I bet on Kriemhild… Her servant stood ground against Kazami and she killed Rider with little help from Archer" Oroku got into the room holding a microwaved cup of noodles.

"Don't draw me in these things I burned all my cash… Literally" Marisa patted him on the shoulder

"Yuuka went easy… You would be dead if she didn't"

Marisa had to get Yuuka to let him go, she wouldn't let her toy with someone whose life was in danger. After the war the Oroku would become a more important family, the only people who the Kirisame trusted completely, and Marisa was already set for greatness in the Magus association.

"Then I change my bet to Marceline" Inari looked at Marisa

"Yuuka looks like she could kill Gilgamesh if she really tried, and you talk about her like a personal friend. She won't hurt your child then" Marisa blushed

"True enough… So Ran II what is your pick?"

"II? But I am not a Yakumo, alright I'll go for Kriemhild she is the Magus association favorite… They must have a reason" Inari looked at Marisa

"Because they underestimate the new Kirisame family… So far only Kriemhild has been serious in one fight everyone else is hiding a lot of tricks" Marisa started to laugh

"If Kriemhild and Marceline both showed everything they had this world would no longer be, you lost that easily because they are in a whole different league. Rin's familiar is the only reason they are still on the war, because with her comes Merlin and with him Yuuka follows"

"And nobody dares to fight Merlin" Inari sighed Marisa patted him

"And he is the least dangerous of the two, even fair folk fear Yuuka beyond belief, why do you think I went to retrieve you all? You can't change your bets now" the foxes groaned now doubting they chose the strongest side.

To think of Kriemhild Einzbern as weakened by the attack would be foolish, she was expecting to be attacked so it would most likely be an ambush. Marceline took the offensive against Tohsaka who would lower her guard thinking she was safe among Yuuka and Merlin, maybe a bit stressed by anything Yuuka would do, she tended to traumatize people without realizing.

Right off the bat she saw Yuuka sitting at the roof, she stared back and waved. Marceline smirked broke the barrier with a mushroom grenade and landed right besides her.

"You didn't attack, anything new?" Yuuka laid down and looked at the stars.

"I protect the little Tohsaka Kourin aids the old one, for all I care you can kill Rin" Marceline nodded.

"Noted… Anything on Kourin?"

"Even if you try you can't kill him so go nuts, touch Arturia Tohsaka and I rip you in half" Marceline didn't feel fear when hearing that.

"Should I believe you on that?"

"… Shut up, just act as if it was true alright?"

"Hey I have no interest on killing off an entire family" she jumped down to the door and sent an array of dolls inside the house, they were torn to pieces the moment they came in. Marceline cast a magic shield blocking a red laser. Shirou charged holding a sword, a life sized doll stopped him and started to fight with him.

"… Really?" Rin shot Marceline once more she dodged without turning

"Don't be so smug kid, I still know a few tricks"

"Alright before we start to get serious… What are the rules?" Rin tilted her head.

"Usually a war has no rules"

"There are tough rules on the use of nukes in a war for example"

"Yeah but we have no nukes" Marceline smiled

"I do, mom gave it to me when I was 10" Rinnosuke spoke from the back.

"She is not lying… She has a Jupiter missile laying around in her home" Rin turned pale.

"I'm too old for this… Alright rules? Servants fight in a far area"

"Masters allowed to use lethal force?" Rinnosuke spoke before Rin could answer

"Just on the servant but do not overpower" Rin turned to him

"Overpowering a heroic spirit?"

"Her mom Alice is one of the reasons heroic spirits exist to begin with, Marisa would be grand caster if she wasn't a kleptomaniac" Rinnosuke sighed

"Says the grand caster himself" Yuuka spoke from the roof. Rin turned her head.

"Is it true Alice is one of the monsters that threat this world? Wouldn't you fit the role better?" Yuuka yawned and kept looking at the stars

"Who do you think made it possible for heroic spirits to be summoned? You humans piggybacked on our system, Yuyuko blames you for her sakura tree not blooming" Rin turned to Kourin

"What is she talking about?"

"The throne of heroes… The world is made up by five elements and each one of them has a conscience, Yuuka is one of them" Marceline shot a laser to the sky

"Heeey enough dick rubbing for Yuuka, we all know she is the strongest around but she isn't fighting so no worries"

"Why is she around then?" Rin turned to Marceline Yuuka answered

"Because every time you idiots try to activate the greater grail you destroy half the city. I am making you all the favor of teaching you how to use it without killing thousands of people in the process" Rin turned to Kourin

"So let's leave… the forest sounds fine?" Marceline nodded

"Advantageous for both of us, will make the fight interesting" Shiro kept poking the doll, it had stopped moving when the fight was stopped.

"Hey Yuuka you coming?" she yawned again

"Do you travel all the way to a forest to watch a match between two beetles measuring their horns?" Shiro couldn't help it but laugh a little.

"Take care of Arturia and Saber please" Yuuka lifted her head

"Should I send Saber when they come back?" Shiro looked at Rin, Rinnosuke shrugged.

"Can Marceline kill me by accident?"

"No, she has done many times already" Rin shouted to Yuuka

"It's fine, only if they want to come but they won't have to fight"


	14. Chapter 14

Rin turned around when they reached the forest, Shiro was left at home since the duel would be set with rules, Rinnosuke was there since he wanted to see the match.

"Where is Wukong?" Adam materialized sniffing around the place. Marceline snapped her fingers and a monkey doll fell onto Adam which he proceeded to attack.

"Oh nooooo you just won" Rinnosuke looked at the doll

"That can't be it! Show him I can sense him" Marceline looked into her pocket and got out a mini hakkero, the metal unlike Marisa's glowed like silver. Rinnosuke ran and grabbed Rin starting to flee.

"I think you would have done a better job with it Kourin… Mithril core oak wood, I made it myself aren't you proud?" Rin saw how Marceline used the hakkero to get more dolls than ever before, Berserker started to fight them off but they were too many and many started to chase them.

"What is happening? How come you thought the servant was around?!"

"She somehow got a hold of Wukong's remains in Mount Huaguo, used them to build the hakkero and used the hakkero to summon him" Rin activated the circuits on her legs, started to run on her own, the dolls finally had closed them in front. She tried to attack them but they cast a shield in front of them, Marceline was using the hakkero to make them capable of casting spells themselves.

"Yuuka! Yuuka!" Rinnosuke closed his eyes, his prescient vision was all that would guide him now, if he saw himself dead he shouldn't move how he was moving.

"She isn't coming… She will protect Arturia even keep her from going outside if she tries to reach this place. Marceline knew this all along"

"Actually I asked her first, I think she wants you to show off a little" Marceline closed in the array of dolls opening to let her pass.

Yuuka saw the return of Saber and Arturia, she made a signal with her head and started to walk. Saber nodded at Arturia they should follow her, Yuuka as Merlin said was not an evil spirit, far from it, she was just bad at feeling empathy for humans as individuals. After all she was the reason why there was agriculture and oxygen in the atmosphere, she made the earth livable, the skin of a few people was a little price to pay for 15 billion people.

They reached the church, Shiro was waiting there along with Marisa. He looked worried as well as Marisa. "The church won't pay me if you do this"

"Anyway this should have happened a years ago, there will be something there for you Mari" Marisa smiled

"I never cared for the money anyway" Arturia saw Yuuka float to the sky, a flash of light and a boom, no debris everything was turned into smoke, an angel of destruction indeed.

"Were the fallen masters still inside" Shiro turned to Marisa

"They got the gift of a quick death..."

"You are worse than Kirei" Yuuka flew down to the site and leveled the ground with a yellow gleam. Elly and Kurumi appeared and started to draw a complex circle of the size of the church itself. The circle had to be drawn with small brushes and they carried jugs of blood from Mugenkan.

"I said I'll show you how to make a proper ritual"

Kourin stood calm with his eyes closed, the dolls started to explode crowded with flowers. Marceline laughed and dodged Adam's attack, she pointed the hakkero at him. "Master spark!" The recoil threw her back Adam barely moved, from his chest a light came and covered him in a protective gleam. Rin looked at it in awe.

"The shekinah, Adam's noble phantasm. God's protection of him against demons" Rinnosuke smiled

"Then you know what he is capable of…" Adam pointed his club at Marceline

"What is he?" Rin watched how the tip of the club gleamed.

"You think the tree of life just gave seeds to Adam when he left paradise?" Rin took cover and saw how he shot a blast comparable to Yuuka's. Marceline grazed the attack, she hoped Wukong was doing better on his own.

"There is a reason I chose Adam..."

"Because he technically learned from her too?"

"Exactly, though in this form he focuses more in attack and Yuuka's true strength is her defense" Rin got up and dusted herself off

"Even if Adam has flaws, he is strong enough to win this war" Marceline got up from the ground her face half burned slowly healing.

"You had to come and help Kourin, then die with her too" she shook her hand, strings moved to the ground as it started to shake, it began to crack open and dark fumes got out from under it. A dim heat could be felt emanating, and a very dark aura was coming from Marceline.

"Curse sign! Faust's Army"

Bones started to show from the ground and stand up on their own, some bodies still rotting some just ghosts. Unlike Excalibur this was not the hopes and dreams of the fallen soldiers, this was their grief, their hopelessness the pain they caused which once you look at it has a far greater power than their ideals. Many of them glared at Kourin, they all followed his word thinking he would lead them to a good path, but his motifs were always devious, he always worked for the greater good but the survival of humanity required a lot of blood to keep the balance.

They did not touch Adam for he was one of them, he died in grief too though he opened his way through the undead army. Rin started to feel the toll Adam took from her own body, she understood that she indeed needed a servant with that kind of power but herself couldn't feed someone like him.

"Why didn't you take Adam instead?" Rinnosuke held her while using flower barriers to encase them.

"Because then there would be no hope for either of you" She thought hearing wrong while she fainted, he readied his hand as it started to glow, Marceline appeared in front of him readying a blast too.

"Mine is stronger"

"I am not aiming at you, I can survive it she can't" Rinnosuke put his hand down and focused all his mana at the flowers protecting them. They were at a stalemate, Adam would fade away eventually and Wukong was probably off somewhere fighting Gilgamesh.

Rinnosuke was far from upset, he was smiling widely, Marceline docked to the front and dodged a silver blade, there was another gray haired man with a silver sword. Plants slowly started to grow on the ground, slowly creeping around the undead army.

Marceline held her hakkero against the ground and fired into it the same way one would blow to a fire. The undead started to eat the plants, feeding from their own mana. The plants kept growing inside of them but this gave them a little time to win the fight.

Marisa stared at Yuuka in the church, she started to laugh "You too?!" Yuuka shrugged

"Everyone wants something Mandara has a lot of power doing such small wishes is certainly meaningless. Only a true god will know how to use it properly"

"Believe what you want, but the church will target you for this, my hands are clean"

"I am just going to activate it, whatever else happens will be on your head. Whoever wins can take it!" Saber charged at Yuuka, the blade pierced her heart from the side.

She started to laugh and stared at the reincarnated king, with a shake of her body the blade slipped Saber's hands, it started to come off repulsed by the body and the wound healed quite rapidly no blood showed on her clothes.

"You care little for human life!" Yuuka stepped on the blade and stopped the king of knights with the tip of her umbrella pointing at her eye. One single blast and the head would be cut clean off.

"I care little? If it wasn't for me there wouldn't be humans to begin with! Self righteous dragon humans owe me! Without me they would die within the week!" Marisa just stared, Arturia shook her.

"Won't you do something?"

"I am just a bystander, interferring is against the church rules" the ruins crumbled

"Really?"

"Alright I get it! Two things, she is right crops and cattle depend on seeds and fruits to survive, those things come from flowers, most importantly pluricelular life is aerobic, no ancestor of plants no oxygen and thus no complex life. The tree of life is a very fitting term for her you silly. Second, she is going easy on your friend, it is just playtime" Yuuka came close to them munching while cleaning a bit of blood from her chin. Saber groaned to call Yuuka's attention, not even hurt she would attack from behind. Arturia looked, her circuits gleamed and enhancing her strength she attacked.

It was like hitting a tree, her flesh bent and her hand came though, the thick sweet blood splattered around. Marisa grabbed a bit and handed it to Saber.

"Heal yourself" she took the blood and rubbed her empty eye socket with it. It felt as if the pain was never there, Yuuka healed quick again.

"Quit that it really hurts!" Yuuka grabbed her by the neck and started to scratch her knuckle on her head

"Neither of them are being serious… Saber's personality is being manipulated by the mana currents in the air" Marisa patted Arturia on the shoulder

"Looks like it, it is good for us though, we have enough destruction with the broken church… Hey you two quit it! Set the grail up!" Yuuka groaned

"Mandaka! Grail grail, how is it a cup?" she let go of Saber.

"I got dizzy… Give me a minute to replenish myself"

"Alright I am bored" Merlin yawned and pulled out a small vial from his clothing, Rin looked at it. Marceline tried to blast at it with her hakkero, all of her army stood still when that happened.

"I see now" Rin started to carve out a circle on the ground. Merlin opened the vial as the liquid quickly evaporated. Marceline used the swarm of dolls to lift her up, the bodies starting to disintegrate. Enhanced fungus spores, those things mixed with a special essential oil of the lotus flower it would become a parasite that latches onto the host and weakens their magical circuits. Rin made the circle to protect herself which gave the queue to Marceline and leave before anything happened.

"Was it really what I thought it was?" Kourin laughed

"Yes it was indeed"

"You could have killed me!"

"I didn't so do not complain" he started to walk slowly away from the forest, Rin looked around, the circle protected her from the spores but they were still in the air.

"I can't move!"

"Teleport then! See you later" without the proper equipment she could very well teleport into a solid object and die, she fiddled around her pocket and pulled out a cellphone.

"Shirou, behave as if I was lost" she snapped her fingers "Merlin is just like his master… Nah he saved my life though he left me stranded" she brought Adam into the circle, he was protected by the Shekinah, the noble phantasm would eventually break but it would resist.

"Go gome with Shiro, bring me with you" one command spell disappeared she jumped off and fell on her knees to puke.

"How the hell has Saber done this before?"

"Dad didn't feed her" Sirou hung up the phone and helped her up

"Kirisame was enough to threaten me and Adam on her own… Where are we anyway?" she looked around, the place was dark and smelled of humidity.

"Is this the place where Caster killed all those children two wars ago? Very smart you really did listen when I talked about magic" Shirou shrugged

"Adrenaline perhaps, then we three have to fight Lancer with his master?" Rin walked to the light and stared at the city.


	15. Chapter 15

Saber looked around the place and realized the stars were gone.

"You really think I'd let an entire city die? This thing has a very strong recoil!"

"Recoil?" She didn't know what to think of this Arturia grabbed her shoulder

"I think I've got it… The greater grail is like a power tool,when you use it there is a kick, something so strong to reach Akasha would have a very strong kick, so strong it destroys everything around" Yuuka laughed a bit. "Akasha? That is how you call it? Anyway Mandara was created by Deva and Ashura, we never thought humans would want to use it, you could have just asked! Look there is even a reality marble around to protect the city" Marisa got closer

"Would you just activate it if humans would have asked? Really?"

"I would not but let's say… Kanako would" she smirked "But well she would have died in the process the recoil of its real activation is too much for her" she tossed the umbrella at Marisa

"If you don't have Avalon inside of you better hide" Marisa leaped and took cover with Arturia.

First came the light both mages had their eyes closed though they could see right through, it wasn't the direct source it was the mere reflection of that light on Yuuka and Saber. The grail grew as a tree, it was destroyed but it grew back a living organism that could come back when asked to. The umbrella formed a small sphere around them protecting their bodies. The shock wave hit next, the air lit up as well the oxygen being fused into its very particles because of the push of the explosion to relativistic speeds.

Magic stopped working, light was all around them, the heat could be felt to their very bones and it pulled them around, their own flesh wiggled. The energy of the explosion itself was not touching them, though the temperature outside of the protective field was so high every single force in the universe had merged into one, magnetism, gravity, the two nuclear forces and mana itself were one again. Slowly the light started to dim, they could barely see Yuuka standing there calm and Saber writhing in pain on the ground while her flesh regenerated on her bone. The feeling on their flesh started to go away, their own magic came back to their very circuits which was particularly painful.

There was nothing around them, that was when they saw how they used Yuuka as their own perspective point for what was up and down, like roots from her feet the earth grew back, it fed from the light of the explosion and they were pushed back to the ground by gravity when it gained mass. Saber was panting on the ground. Yuuka forced her up.

The earth on their feet was an island in a whole universe of light, there they could see a dark spot nearing from the distance. Marisa got up and gave the umbrella back, Arturia ran to the side and then around the small floating island.

"I chose a two dimensional space for you to walk, leave it and you will turn into Nues"

"Akasha?! Finally we are here! This is history!" Marisa pulled off a can of beer from her robes and opened it

"Is it two dimensional because of her? When Yukari brought me it was 4D… What a trip"

"You had been here before?!" Marisa drank and rested on the grail which was in the middle of the island.

"Yeah but not witnessing the whole creation of a universe. Hey anyway is everything destroyed?" Yuuka signaled Marisa to get a can, she tossed Yuuka one.

"Fuyuki barely knows what happened, if I didn't set up the marble the whole universe would have been destroyed"

"That would have killed the other servants" Saber was shaking from the whole experience

"Yeah but I am not a master and doing it would leave me alone to deal with him" she pointed at the side of the island, a shadow started to grow to show a large green snake.

"The war isn't over I miscalculated my time but it will be soon" Yuuka chugged down some of her beer

"Why is Nandaka with you? Did you steal it from Vishnu?" Arturia looked at the large animal she then looked at Marisa. "No idea girl I am just as lost as you are right now"

"She serves this girl" Yuuka pointed at Arturia "Her grandpa used the sheath to call her using Vaivasvata" the snake looked at her

"So she has no idea… Hey human the true name of your weapon is Nandaka remember that… I think that is important to call its real power" Yuuka called the girls.

"Alright Kirisame Marisa, king Vasuki guardian of this place. He helped Yukari sealing Gensokyo… that is kind of his thing" She blinked

"The dragon god? Oh nice to meet you! I am a fan of your work"

"This other girl… Tohsaka Nandaka"

"Arturia"

"Artu?! Wow that is really messed up! Calling your daughter the same way the servant you had a menage a trois with!" Saber blushed

"Hey that was a secret! How did you know?!"

Vasuki turned to a human form, a white robe and a short man.

"Can I have one of those?" he pointed at Yuuka's beer

"Marisa?" they got together to drink while Artoria and Saber discussed how strange their own family was.

Outside Wukong was looking for Archer inside the Einzbern castle he got inside the kitchen and looked around, opened an old pack of peanuts and started eating while looking for the others.

"Hey let's fight it out! The final round come on! Do not be a coward" that is when he expected it to come, he moved back the peanuts fell to the ground.

"You filthy beast! You are no worth even touching my treasures" Wukong shook his staff off from his ear, it was the size of a pencil, it became as thick as a bowl.

"I am the great sage of heaven! I'll teach you that even if..." a shadow reached Gilgamesh from behind "Get away leave us alone!" Gilgamesh laughed at Wukong

"You are bad at acting your master is behind me isn't it?" he turned and gripped the neck of the shadow, the head popped off and the neck slipped his hands.

"How rude of you to do that to a lady!" Gilgamesh moved away from the shadow which was placing its head on again.

"You are dead! The grail already summoned all the servants!" a girly laugh could be heard, Wukong was on the ground eating the peanuts he had left in the bag.

"You know each other Archer?" the shadow walked into the dim light that filtrated through the windows, a wooden face and dark red clothes, she was smiling.

"Time was not nice on you!" Wukong offered him some peanuts while munching.

"No I don't want those things! Give me a minute I beat her again and we resume our thing" a cloud of purple mist filled the place, Wukong rubbed his eyes, they shined and he resumed his eating even though the peanuts were rotting. Gilgamesh fell to the ground gasping for air, Wukong stood up and held his staff to keep a distance from the doll.

"Why aren't you?!" Wukong shrugged while the girl giggled.

"He drank from the Jade elixir, he is immune to poison" Wukong spit a husk

"Thank you for letting me know… By the way this is my fight I don't need help to win"

"No dear, this is my fight I had waited too long for this! Now with mom in the sea of milk I can do whatever I please!"

"He is mine so you'd have to fight me to get to him!"

"Damn you! I thought you were dead!" Wukong pushed Gilgamesh a bit further away from the doll.

"I have seen this before, human emperors bribed servants of dead to bring back their souls once they passed away, they placed their souls in dolls with a pearl as catalyst… I break the pearl she dies again"

"You can't defeat me monkey! Do you know who I am?"

"No and I don't care really" Gilgamesh coughed

"As much as I'd love to see you condemn yourself… That girl was my own downfall"

"But she is really weak! Really it wouldn't take me five minutes"

"Her mother isn't… She made the very elixir which makes you invulnerable" a light showed a jar came down, it was made out of porcelain and had copper embroidery, it had the scenes of when Wukong became invulnerable. Gilgamesh opened the bottle and drank.

"Took you long enough now can we fight?" the doll laughed

"You'd have to take gross amounts of it to become invulnerable! Wukong feasted for days honey"

"This just buys me time…"

"Really stupid to lower your guard like that… Or maybe you did it on purpose? Do you have a conscience under there?"

"Damn buddhists… Ishtar leave this isn't your fight" the doll made poisonous flowers grow in the place.

"I am no longer Ishtar! You killed Ishtar! I am Medicine the queen of poison!" both Wukong and Gilgamesh spoke at the same time "What a brat" she held her palm against them as it started to glow

"Master Spark!" they only saw a flash of light though she received all the recoil getting smashed against the wall.

"How many times has she poisoned you?" Gilgamesh stood up a bit pale

"I've lost count… Give me around 12 hours for it to wear off" Wukong nodded

"12 hours? Even after drinking the elixir?"

"Just shut up… Go kill Adam or something!" Wukong shrugged

"Sounds like a good deal, the guy smells like oil anyway"

"Preeeety obscure reference to a book written by a group of nomads years after any of us both" Medicine meanwhile was trying to put herself together. Wukong left laughing at the scene.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Elly fell asleep"

"Who?! I am serious even your mother looks different way different than before… More human"

He started to leave before she put herself together fully again.

"She made you into the legend you became, you crossed her and your days of glory finished in a blink"

he closed the door without saying a word, perhaps dying for a third time wasn't such a bad punishment but there was more to see around, also he wouldn't accept death in the hands of Wukong, nor Ishtar or Medicine as she called herself nowadays. He would fall in the hands of the only being worthy of hurting him, or maybe even in the hands of Saber who has proven herself before.

He looked around in the stars and smelled the air, like rain without the rain, no static in the air either there was a fluctuation around, his armor gleamed in different colors. He had never seen this before but he knew it meant one thing, the grail was being activated, a path to the root was close.


	16. Chapter 16

Wukong came down from a cloud and bowed at Rin then at Shirou. "You know tonight it will all end right?" there was not an exchange of words, the monkey king had a weird skill Rin knew about, he could hide spells in his speech in a code that brought down the spell to its most important parts, letting him speak was giving him an advantage. Adam attacked directly though Wukong hit Adam's elbow before the club reached him, then a short distanced punch at his stomach and the servant was thrown back.

Adam charged again though Wukong made his own staff grow which hit Adam on the forehead. The Shekinah protected him though the shock wave caused the windows in every building around them to crash. Shiro sneaked from behind, a small dagger formed in his hand Wukong moved to the side and blocked the blade, then pushed him away using the same momentum.

"You seriously are trying to use butterfly knives against a staff? Maybe a dao would be good, but those things aren't even well designed" Shiro fell a chill on his back, it took him years to realize how to fight properly with those things, Lancer knew fully well how to counter them, he knew the small dagger was in fact two blades together to lure the enemy. A bigger sword formed on his hand, Shiro tossed one of the blades which touched Wukong without much damage. The monkey king moved to the side barely grazing a Gandr blast.

He took off a piece of his hair and chewed on it, spilled the pieces yelling "Change!" each bit of hair turned into a small monkey holding a weapon each, the army started to attack Shiro his blades started to flicker and move around, the monkeys were fast though they were going easy on him. Wukong was not a monster he just wanted to kill Adam and finish the grail war. He got closer to Rin, Adam tried to attack again though Wukong simply let the weight of his weapon fall on the first man.

"Only the strongest servants remain, the strongest of each class. The first man compared to gods" Wukong hit again laughing at how ineffective the lack of skill didn't make up for Adam's gross strength.

"Then there are the two kings who challenged the gods. One gave a great fight but eventually lost, the other became a god in the end" Wukong smiled and bowed

"Tell me miss Tohsaka do you think you ever had a chance?" she saw then the flicker of a silver object lurking close to them. Adam tackled Wukong starting to beat him, his face starting to show a bit of damage. The blast hit from afar, Adam was swept from the floor to hit a street lamp. Slowly another figure came out from the shadows, Marceline was smiling while she resumed her shooting, Adam was particularly weak against those things.

"You know what is the most curious thing? I don't even have to use a proper spell, the crests are unused too, this all is pure mana from my own blood" Rin charged against Marceline, a single hit that made her spin onto the ground. Then her limbs lost control, the witch got up and held her hand up to force Rin to move.

"Thank you the hakkero is a little overheated" Rin could feel the currents of mana in her body, using her own crests like parasites. She tried to fight, Shiro was being held down by the small monkeys where he could do nothing but watch. Kirisame was using Rin as a wand, a conduct to power up her own spells using the mana she held too, the crystals in her pockets started to glow and become hotter. Her hand moved up pointing at Adam who was constantly beaten down by Wukong's staff.

"How unlucky of you, Adam is weak to the devil, the only angel who refused to bow to him" A purple blast came out of Rin's hand, it struck Adam and she could see how his flesh started to melt, to grow old and weak.

He looked at Rin accepting his death and turned into dust at the end, Marceline let go of her, the monkeys turned back into shards of hair which Wukong called back to his own fur with a single signal of his hand. Marceline made it look easy but pulling out magic from one's body like that was something only Shiro knew how to do, also using anything as a wand was a trademark attributed to one mage in the entire history, holding her like a puppet was an ability thought to be forgotten long ago, though there it was.

"Why Kirisame?" any other name in her genealogy would have placed her as a high ranking mage anywhere in the magus association. Marceline helped Rin up and smiled.

"We all believe that the true path to greatness comes from earning it yourself"

"Why did you use those crests then?"

"Because using them is an achievement of its own. Like Emiya here those things are only halves, you need to make the other on your own" she got up on her broom and started to float.

"Wukong won't you take them to the meeting point, we have to see Marisa" he nodded and summoned his cloud, Rin and Shirou grabbed onto him. "Your child is fine, not even Archer would touch them with Yuuka protecting them"


	17. Chapter 17

The church was nothing but a crater, though the damage was pretty focused only people involved in the grail war would have been killed which was on its own a good thing. Marceline grabbed Wukong's shoulder and lifted her hand. "Bring us to where Mother and Yuuka are" Wukong nodded, the crater opened a small white hole from which all of them passed through. At the other side they were standing in a small piece of rock in a large vast ocean of whiteness. Marisa was drinking along with Yuuka and a white dressed man. Wukong bowed to the man. "Hello white planet, long time no see"

"Old friend get up and join us! By the way… Real weird family you've got there" Marceline pointed at herself "Me? I knew it already" Vasuki shook his head "I mean Don Juan over there" Rin glared at Saber.

"I didn't tell any of them a thing" then at Yuuka, she turned her head.

"Next time wash the home with bleach, pheromones leave a pretty strong scent" the three drinkers laughed, Wukong joined them.

"Where is the last one?" Marisa stood up and looked at Rin.

"I assume Adam is gone, the only two left are Archer and Lancer" Marisa's shadow shook, from it came out Kriemhild holding a box of juice, drinking too.

"Heey Archer come here enough playtime everyone is here!" her command spell shone and he appeared in the middle of the scene. Gilgamesh was a little pale but carried himself with the same air of grandeur as always. Rin got out a small notebook from her pocket, they all behaved normally except his daughter and familiar, they knew where they were, everyone else behaved as if it wasn't their first time. Kriemhild tugged on her clothes.

"It isn't our first time like you think" She froze, suddenly she was glad she fought Marceline, this other girl scared her more, her mana was not human at all she could tell just by sense.

"Though it is the first time we get to control it at will"

"We? Your servant looks weak" Kriemhild giggled and looked at Marceline, she held her arm, red markings were passed to her. Rin knew how painful crests were so she wasn't surprised to see Marceling scream in pain.

"Why did you do that?! You don't have to pay in advance!"

"Classic business tactics you pay first so the product comes fast. Mama Mamizou taught me that" Shirou looked at them two in surprise.

"Do I get this right?" He got closer to Marceline, she nodded and held up her hand, passed one of the command spells to Kriemhild so she had all three, then used the remaining one. Wukong got up from the circle, held his own head and snapped his neck. He moved around for a few meters trying to get to Gilgamesh, kill him before he ran out of time.

Marisa got up too then shot with her own hakkero, a single blast of multicolor light, Wukong's chest was pierced with the single hit, Marisa shook a little her hakkero which core was glowing red hot even though it was a hihi'irokane core. She went back to sitting and ignored how Wukong was disintegrating.

"The Einzbern family hired the Kirisame to..." Rin glared at Shiro

"I can tell! At least this time nothing was destroyed… Well the church but compared to the other last times"

"Do not even mention it…" Shiro shivered remembering the fire Yuuka dusted herself off, took the sword from Saber and tossed it at Kriemhild

"There you go, use the key as you wish!"

Vasuki pointed at Gilgamesh "He has to die… He will come back but he has to die" Yuuka blasted his head off without a second thought.

"Do not waste command spells girl just wish for it" Saber pouted

"That is mine!" Yuuka petted her

"That is not yours… That is you" she smiled "There is a connection between what you call throne of heroes, the grail and you, who in here has read any Purana?!" Marisa and Marceline raised their hand, Yuuka glared at Rin.

"So you two know what I am talking about?" They nodded "Ok explain it to the Tohsaka so they feel like this wasn't a waste of time" with a flick of her hand they were transported out of that place to the crater where the church remained.

Inside the sea of whiteness Yuuka kept drinking with Vasuki. "You have to return the english girl too" she shrugged "Later when she can get herself back" he nodded "Fair enough"

The little girl held the sword against the ground and turned it, the grail started to turn, the light around to follow that path. Vasuki curled himself around the greater grail slowly turning back to his snake form, one end was held by Kriemhild who also reversed to a form which made even the ground they stood change dimensions, the tentacles held one end of the snake, Yuuka herself started to grow in size her skin being replaced by living flesh and bark, the slow big creature held the other end. To wish anything small the greater grail wouldn't need a proper activation but for it to come to full power needed great power to be used too.

Both great beings started to move the place which started to be fed from the light in a vortex, from below it started to ooze liquids in many colors which mixed together into two main streams. A dark one and a light one. Once they were done Kriemhild created two metallic bottles, one where she held the dark liquid one where she held the white one.

The whole island started to crumble and fall into nothingness, Yuuka held the sword and Saber too, Kriemhild started to fade along with Yuuka and the king of knights. Outside they were back in Fuyuki, not even the magus association knew the grail was activated, something Gilgamesh could have done but he decided not to for fun, Yuuka would have done the same, though she had interests.

From the crater emerged a man wearing nothing, he gasped for air, and stood up without shame of his nakedness. Kriemhild shook Yuuka's hand where her command spells slowly faded off, a complex command spell showed in Yuuka's hand. She smiled and looked at the drawing there, Marisa shivered when looking at the shape of it.

She nudged Rin "Hey you recognize that?" She shook her head

"Seraph command spell…" Rin then shivered too, they were lucky to be alive, most of times a seraph in earth meant the end of it.

"There you go miss Yuuka, Gilgamesh and enough energy to create a whole new universe" Yuuka nodded "A pleasure doing business with you Einzbern" she bowed and snapped her fingers, she along with Gilgamesh faded into a stream of yellow petals, nothing left for her so she left.

Then she approached Marisa "Hala-hala for you, one man's trash is another one's treasure" she smiled and shook the bottle.

"The poison to kill gods along with the spell to make small familiars from hair" Marisa smiled and petted Kriemhild

"You know you just gave the most lethal substance in the multiverse to the most infamous family of mages in history?" Kriemhild laughed

"You are not your mother, I guess Artorius here could see the pattern" Saber shook her head not getting anything at all still, Shiro whispered at her "She is your niece… She explained it when you were in there granting a wish"

"Wait I thought the resemblance was just!" Marisa glared at them

"I made the joke let it go!"


	18. Chapter 18

Kriemhild walked happily to the jet waiting for her in the airport, she had brought a lot of luggage though she had used only a third of those things for mere seconds. She was a pampered child and behaved like it, she knew she deserved it because she had done exactly what was expected of her. She only carried the bottle containing the while elixir from the second ever true activation of the grail. She tipped the attendants generously even though she was not supposed to do that, anyway they would really enjoy the money and she didn't have a thing to do with it.

Inside the plane the pilot took off his hat to show a pair of tanuki ears, she nodded as he reverted to a full tanuki form to fly the plane, it was impractical but he was more comfortable that way. Nue came off from the bathroom mumbling about how impractical those things were for non humans, she handed the copper container to her mother and rested back, Nue sat next and laid back too.

"Will we fight in the next one?" Nue shrugged

"Probably Kirisame will want to get its shot at winning"

"What about Tohsaka?"

"What do they have to appease to someone to activate the grail?" they both laughed

"They reached "the root" hopefully their next goal is a bit more challenging"

They knew Mamizou had started out something, the bar was set so high for the next generations that a new era of magic was starting, mages with powers close to those times of old were back in earth and active, this would attract youkai and thus start out the plan of a world where humans and youkai lived in peace.

The elixir held the knowledge to the 72 transformations, one swig and the person would hold the knowledge of a god, that was the wish of Kriemhild the ultimate encyclopedia of magic, she expected a book though got the elixir instead. She knew she wasn't ready for it, maybe in a few years, that thing would render even her insane, so much knowledge for the untrained mind was too much. Only other being had drunk it, and he killed himself upon doing it, Sun Wukong the very servant the Kirisame family used.

Summoning Adam was a plan of Kourin, he fully knew Alice and Marceline could beat him without much effort, after all Alice was the devil's child. Wukong was a failsafe to kill him was nearly impossible and only Enuma Elish could do the task, Yuuka had performed an even more destructive attack using the Nandaka sword, Saber wasn't a threat not because she didn't have the power, the Nandaka sword could very well tear reality to pieces with a swing, though she didn't know that at all.

Mamizou promised to be home by the next day she had to attend some meeting in the clock tower, she was walking in with the same attitude as before, she was always humble and kind even to those who were not famous mages. Because of that she was treated poorly, her status as a tanuki didn't help, though this time very few people even dared to look her in the eye, after many years and attempts the Einzbern had finally won the grail war, by a lot too.

Marisa followed closely on the side holding a thick book, once they crossed the end of the hallway Marisa tossed the book to the center of the room. The council glared at them, Marisa smiled, Mamizou pointed at the book.

"Oh right we wrote down what Marisa saw when she saw the grail activate… And you know see Kshir Sagar?" Marisa walked around and grabbed herself a cup of tea and many cookies stuffing her mouth with it.

"Where is that place anyway? What makes you think you can storm in here? Wait outside you dog" Mamizou turned around signaling Marisa to get out too

"Akasha, that is how angels call it" the whole room became chaos to grip the book first, Marisa spoke with her mouth full spilling crumbles all over the men who were now tearing the book trying to read it by pieces.

"No need to fight for it, it is being printed that one is a draft"

"Will she publish this?"

"Secrets to be kept made public?!"

"What is she thinking?!" Mamizou took a cookie and bit it

"You know that book has things we knew for years?" The room got quiet all of the sudden, the council looked at themselves, they looked like animals eating a carcass, Marisa was staring down at them not even with pride but pity. They wanted to publish it out of pity, for them to know the obvious.

"What kind of thing you consider a secret?" Mamizou kept walking out

"Things that would drive you insane" Marisa kept munching

"Or things that would make the unprepared blow up"

They kept walking out, Mamizou getting out of her way to greet any person that came in her way, Marisa kept munching on her cookies while staying inside the room.

"Marisa you stay in there longer and they will make you their leader!" Marisa turned around and dropped her snack to get away as fast as possible. The mages in there showed real disappointment at how easily Marisa gave up being leader of such a group.

One of the pages flew around, one where the mage was supposed to place their family tree. Mamizou had placed two names, Justeaze and Danzaburo, the old man had told her the truth in a fit of rage, she didn't mind it that much, after all even as a humunculus she was still a tanuki with a good life. Marisa though had to place her bloodline, who she was married to which made the whole room go in gloom once they realized who Alice was and understood why such things were obvious to Marisa. Then they read the other side that mattered, her mother and who taught who. How she was a student of Merlin just like her mother, though how unlike her she decided to give up power.

Marceline had just become the most wanted woman in the whole magus association, any young man would flirt with her, one side of the family descended from a great demon. The other side was the best bloodline to be part of, Morgan le Fay much to Marisa's dislike made the Kirisame name famous. Marisa was at least glad that secret came out after she could make Kirisame a great name of her own, the bloodline it belonged to was just a plus, every single mage now wanted to join that family.

Einzbern was back to be considered one of the greatest families too, Tohsaka didn't get forgotten either. Arturia had seen the making of a universe and the root itself, and they held one of the keys to activating the grail. Even though they couldn't turn it on themselves they could still destroy everything if they wanted to.

Whole countries could be shaped by those families, the Kirisame and their ancient magic and the universal poison, Einzbern with the seventy two transformations and Tohsaka with the Nandaka sword. Each one of them could very well destroy whole countries if they wanted to, and even the magus association would fear them, the church wouldn't dare touching them. The era of great mages was starting to come back.


End file.
